A Nocturne - Book 2: Not So Silent
by Remind-Me-How
Summary: It's been three months since Akimi's escape from Konoha, and from Death. Now more troubles rise as the Akatsuki find out the one thing they dread - Akimi is Pregnant! But old fears arise, as rumours of Orochimaru's movement are heard. I wonder... How long will everyone last, and what will the outcome be? SasukeXOC
1. Chapter 1

Well if you managed to make it through the first story, well done! As far as I'm aware, that was the worst of it.

**Chapter 1: Tantrum Much?**

_**Akimi's POV:**_

My senses were woken when I heard my door creak open slightly, and someone shuffled closer so their head was poking through the door.

"Kimmy, we need-" I recognized the voice as Sasori's, and threw the vase on my bedside table at the door before lying back down and going back to sleep. Sasori had run out when he saw the vase flying and was now talking with the others in the lounge.

"**HIDAN SHE'S THROWING THINGS AGAIN**!" Sasori yelled frantically. I groaned, putting my head under my pillow and holding my pillow over my head, knowing my life was about to become hell. I heard Hidan curse a load of times before coming into my room and picking me up, throwing me over his shoulder and taking me to the lounge. I desperately fought against him but had no luck in escaping.

"Nice ass, Akimi." Our leader, Pein, remarked. I stopped struggling immediately and blushed. "And nice undies too. I didn't know you liked black and red lacy stuff." I mentally screamed. How embarrassing can he get?!

Hidan threw me down on the floor and I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting at him childishly.

"C'mon, Akimi." Deidara held out my Akatsuki cloak to me, and I grabbed it, standing up and putting it on quickly, so I could cover my body. Yeah. I only wear my bra and pants to bed. Deal with it. I sat back down, blushing even more and getting annoyed very easily. Sasori and Deidara were chuckling at me, while holding hands. Pein wasn't amused, neither was Kakuzu. Zetsu licked his lips. I shivered. Itachi and Hidan were smiling again, and Konan was giving me a sympathetic grin. Kisame – AKA FISHFACE: D – was glaring at me. Almost hungrily. I shivered again. Itachi pulled me on his lap, and I jumped out of my skin at the sudden contact.

"Would you quit that?" I pouted more and Itachi smirked.

"I'm sorry…" He offered, "I'm not scaring you enough." I growled and punched his chest playfully before lying back against him with a small smile.

Ah, my Akatsuki life wouldn't be fun if they didn't pick on me.

Did you pick up on that little word?

HELL YEAH BABY I'M WITH THE AKATSUKI!

I'm being serious. I am with the Akatsuki. I have been for about… ooooooh, three months now? Something like that anyhow. I keep loosing track of time thanks to them. Hey, what can I say? They're all my friends. And they're all creeps.

"Thanks." Hidan muttered, rolling his eyes. Now my face is like this: -.-

"I voiced my thoughts, didn't I?" Almost everyone chuckled and nodded. Deidara began mocking me.

"Hey, what can I say? They're all my friends. And they're all creeps." Everyone chuckled again, and I smiled with a small blush.

"I only speak the truth." I smiled, snuggling against Itachi. He ran his hand gently through my loose hair. Well, Hidan hadn't exactly let me tie it up. The way he ran his hand through my hair reminded my of my (most likely) ex boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke.

It really hurts to think of Sasuke and Naruto and all the others… I really miss them. But hey, what can I say? I brought this upon myself.

Moving on from the past... I listened half-heartedly as Pein began giving out missions to the pairs. I was more focused on the nausea in my stomach, which was building more and more.

"Deidara, Sasori, I want you to steal a scroll from Kono-" I didn't hear the rest as I rushed out of the room, a hand to my mouth.

"Not again!" Itachi ran after me, following me to the bathroom where he held back my hair as I puked up my guts for the third month in a row. Tears began rolling down my face, I hated being sick and Itachi knew it. "Nee-chan..." He knelt beside me, flushing the toilet as he pulled me into a hug, gently caressing my back to comfort me.

"I-I dont g-get it, O-onii-sama..." I managed in between sobs.

"You need to get checked... You really do..." With that, Itachi got me a small drink of water for me to swill my mouth out, before picking my weakened form up and carrying me to my bed. Everyone filed into my room, curious. Hidan frowned at Itachi.

"Is she still being sick every morning?" He asked.

_**Pein's POV:**_

Itachi simply nodded, his worried gaze not leaving the half-conscious body of Akimi.

"Still getting stomach cramps?"

"As far as I know..." The Uchiha sat on Akimi's bed with a sigh.

"... Food cravings." Suddenly, everyone in the room lit up, except me.

"KIMMY'S PREGNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ANT!" Konan yelled happily, hugging me tightly. I smirked.

"B-but... She hasn't had sex to get pregnant!" Itachi spluttered, frowning deeply as he hugged Akimi close.

"H-Heh... Did too..." Everyone's gaze snapped to Akimi.

"With who?!" Itachi held her in a tight grip, causing her to groan in annoyance.

"Sasuke!" Itachi's grip loosened so much that Akimi fell back on her bed, allowing her to relax.

"Better..." Kimmy muttered as she drifted off to sleep.

"Sasuke... Sasuke. Sasuke? Sasuke! WHY SASUKE!?" Itachi was practically tearing his hair out, trying to figure out his "sister".

Suddenly, Kimmy sat back up.

"I want an orange."

"We don't have oranges... Plus, you hate them." Kakuzu gazed at Akimi strangely.

"No, I hate apples. I want an orange." There was a thump as Itachi fainted onto the floor. So un-Uchiha like, I know.

"Kimmy," Konan tried to approach her gently, "We don't ha-"

"GET ME AN ORANGE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" The Ramika female screamed at the top of her lungs, digging her nails into the mattress of her bed as she screamed.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! GO GET SOME ORANGEEEEEEEES!" Konan yelled. Hidan ran out of the room to get oranges, while Sasori and Deidara hugged a now-sobbing Kimmy.

"Shhh, Kimmykins..." Deidara gently stroked her loose hair as she laid her head on his chest, listening carefully to his heart.

"It'll be ok, Kimmy..." Sasori lay against Akimi's headboard of her bed, pulling Deidara in between his legs, who had Kimmy asleep on his chest and lying in between his legs.

I stared at them all in amusement. Kimmy really had come into our family now. Not that she wasn't in it before, but now she is here all the time... Grumpy, admittedly, but she is still here and that's what matters to us. I snapped back to reality to see a single tear slip down Akimi's face, followed by another, and another. But she was asleep? Perhaps it was a dream that scared her. I frowned, sitting beside Sasori on the bed while watching Akimi.

Usually, we take turns to watch over her at night... She's been having a few bad dreams lately. We've devised a way to tell what sort of dream it is.

If she's being chased in her dream, her left foot will twitch.

If she is tied down in her dream, her arms will twitch.

If she is having a weird dream, she will roll around a lot.

If she is having a nightmare, she tends to wake up and scream while crying.

I looked over her, and her arms were twitching frequently while tears slipped down her face.

"Nightmare where she's being held down..." I muttered, stroking her fringe back from her clammy forehead.

"Surely she would scream if she was scared..." Kakuzu gazed at me before turning his gaze reluctantly to Akimi. We all felt her chakra spike and immediately knew what nightmare she was having.

Everyone scrambled over to the bed, kneeling by it or sitting on it.

"Should we wake her?" Deidara asked worriedly, running his hand up and down Akimi's arm to comfort her.

"Dont, brat!" Sasori slapped Deidara's hand away immediately. "You know what that will feel like to her in the dream!" We all watched as Akimi started shaking, more and more tears rolling down her face as small whimpers escaped her throat.

Soon enough, the scream tore through her throat and our ears, wrapping itself around our brains. It was always painful to hear Akimi scream... She was family, she wasn't meant to be upset... The sobs were loud and clear now as our ravenette sobbed into her hands, trying, and failing miserably, to cover her feelings.

"Kimmy-sempai is upset!" Tobi yelled right next to her ear, causing Akimi to sob louder.

"Nice job, Tobi!" Deidara scolded him, shaking a fist in Tobi's general direction as he hugged Akimi tight to his chest.

"Yay! Tobi-chan did a nice job!" And with that, the weird man skipped off, humming to himself.

"Akimi..." I took Akimi gently from Deidara, pulling her onto my lap and resting her head on my shoulder. Her sobs subsided slightly as I rubbed comforting circles on her back.

Everything fell into silence for a while, all of us wondering whether the nightmares and dreams would eventually go away... Would she ever get used to them? Would she ever stop being dependant? ... Would she ever... Go to... _him_?

I repressed a shudder at the thought, looking to Akimi to see her staring at my cloak quietly. Obviously, things were on her mind. I was glad to feel Hidan's chakra back in the base only moments before he burst into Akimi's room (where we are now).

"I HAVE THE ORANGEEEEEES!" He yelled, holding up a packet of oranges in his hand. There was silence for a moment before Akimi burst out crying again, gripping onto me for dear life.

"Well done, Hidan! Upset her more why dont you!?" Konan yelled, snatching the oranges from him.

"What did I do?" The Janshinist stood at the door, confused as hell. Konan handed me the oranges, and I placed them in Akimi's lap.

"She had that dream!" I watched silently as Akimi took one orange out of the pack, used it as a stress ball, and then lobbed it at Hidan's head, knocking him back into the wall.

"I dont want oranges!" She yelled, snuggling back into me.

"But I went to Konoha to get theeeeeem!" Hidan whined, pouting like a child.

"I wanna 'nana..."

Konan looked at me with wide eyes and I groaned.

"Akimi... We don't have banana's either."

And so the whole screaming/tantrum throwing started again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kakashi Guessed It**

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

I opened my eyes and looked over at the empty space next to me in my bed. Moonlight slipped through an opening in the curtains, falling onto the black satin bed sheets. In that empty space should be a girl with spiky black hair, pale skin and blood red eyes... But no. Tsunade forced her away from me.

I sighed, once again getting up at night. It had become a natural occurrence for me to get up at night now. I guess its just a memory from Akimi. What worried me more was the fact that these past few months, all I ever heard was crying in the back of my mind. It sounds so much like Akimi its unbelievable, but Akimi never cried.

Not when I pushed her over in the academy.

Not when my kunai sliced her arm.

Not when she told them about her past.

Not when Rei tried to kill her.

I've never seen her cry... But two weeks after she left, I started to hear crying in the back of my brain. It never stops. It never turns into sniffles. Its just constant. crying.

It's distracting me so much that I told Tsunade about it. She said it was because I had been separated from Akimi, that my mind was putting Akimi in distressful situations and I was reacting to it.

She said to forget about my ravenette... But every time I see a shadow, or the dark, or a raven, I immediately think about Akimi...

Is the Akatsuki protecting her?

Is she ok?

Is she pushing her limits?

Is she being stupid?

Does she... miss me?

_**Pein's POV:**_

We all watched as Akimi got up and started fixing things around the room. Even little things, like how the curtains hung, where the coasters were placed...

Hidan groaned.

"She's OC-Fucking-D!" Konan nodded in agreement, her blue hair moving slightly.

"But she's calm, look..." Everyone turned to Akimi, who was kneeling on a tatami mat in her red and white kimono. Her red irises focused on the candle in front of her, as though she were trying to light it with her mind.

"Nee-chan?" Itachi got up, kneeling next to her. "Want me to light it for you?"

"Mmm..." Was the only reply he got from Akimi, who was still intently gazing at the candle. Itachi chuckled slightly, lighting the candle and sitting right next to her.

The ravenette rested her head on his shoulder, her gaze never leaving the candle.

I smiled. Kimmy kept getting tireder and tireder. It was funny, just to see her drop asleep on someone's shoulder while she was being talked to.

"Akimi, are you hungry?" Zetsu coaxed her back to full consciousness.

"Slightly..." The ravenette mumbled, smoothing the folds in her kimono. The light of the candle danced over the dress, creating shadows over the red-coloured ravens the were nestled in the embroidered branches on the corner of the dress.

"Whatcha wanna eat?" Hidan grumbled, assuming he would have to go out to get the food again.

"... Just... Fruit and yogurt... No apples though please."

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

"Sasuke, are you even paying attention!?" Naruto shook my shoulders to shake me out of my trance as we stood in Tsunade's office for our next mission. I sighed.

"No, dobe. Get off me..." I half-heartedly shrugged my shoulders as Naruto continued to shake me. Finally he stopped and backed off.

"We have to meet a Suna team at the border of the Fire Country and make sure that the scroll they have gets back to Tsunade-baachan safely."

"YOU BRAT I'M NOT THAT OLD!" The blonde yelled at Naruto loudly.

"Yeah yeah..."

"Team Kakashi, you have half an hour to pack and leave immediately."

Sakura looked at me.

"Sasuke-kun will you walk me home?" She held her hands together, pleading.

"Tch, as if." I poofed home, packing my bag with some stuff before walking to the gates, where everyone was waiting.

"We have 2 days to get to the border and two days to get back. Lets go, team!" Kakashi smiled under his mask, glad to lead us on a mission out of the village once again.

We didn't seem to be getting anywhere at all.

Trees kept going by and by and by. There was nothing of interest, really.

I could only keep my mind on one thing.

Akimi.

"I wonder how Akimi is doing..." Naruto muttered. "I mean, is she ok... Has she changed her looks?

"I dont think so, Naruto... Look ahead." Kakashi murmured back. Naruto looked up, spotting three people in black cloaks with red clouds. One was being carried as the three jumped along. They were actually heading towards us.

"Deidara hurry up!" There was a shout from the one who was carrying someone.

"Sasori-danna, look, un!" The blonde, Deidara, pointed to us. The other person looked up, his eyes widening.

"... Konoha nin..."

A familiar voice reached my ears.

"D-danna..."

"Deidara, we have to go now." The red-head started jumping, attempting to get past us. Kakashi blocked him easily and I got a good look at the person in his arms.

"A-Akimi..."

_**Tsunade's POV:**_

I frowned to myself, wondering if Team Kakashi would come across Akimi... I have no idea what she's done with her life now... Is she with the Akatsuki? Is she travelling? Is she in Sunagakure with Gaara-sama?

Something told me that they would have a run in with the Akatsuki at least...

_**Sasori's POV:**_

The blonde and the dark haired were staring at Akimi's weak body.

"We have to go... She needs Itachi now." I stated, trying to push past Kakashi. He didn't let me go anywhere.

"Why Itachi? I'm here. I'm better than him." Deidara scoffed as he joined me.

"Yeah... You're really the one who has been looking after her these past three months while she's sick and throws tantrums and hits Hidan, un." Deidara mumbled. I looked to the brat; he looked as worn out as I felt. Akimi was becoming draining, even when she was quiet. "I dont know how he deals with her anymore, I really dont, un!"

"Heh... Itachi's obviously stronger than you Deidei..." Akimi slipped out of my arms, standing up with a bit of a wobble, before spitting some blood on the ground.

"You got hit in the stomach..." I tried to convey to her what I meant without actually saying anything.

"... I know..." Her answer was hesitant. "I'm worried..."

"It will be ok." I ruffled her hair. "I'll make it be ok."

"Thanks danna..." She smiled weakly at me.

"KIMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYY!" Deidara wrapped his hands around the girl's stomach, picking her up and holding her tight.

"DEI NO DEI NOOOOOOO!" The ravenette squealed, struggling against Deidara. Sasuke and Naruto growled at Deidara.

"Dont hurt Kimmy!" The Kyuubi-host growled. Suddenly, Akimi stopped screaming. Deidara and I both paused and gulped.

"Deidaraaaaaaa!" I yelled at him.

"I didn't do it!" He yelled back. "She's just a hormonal bitch because of the baby!"

"I wanna orange." Akimi muttered, biting her lip.

"Awwww, she's so cute..." Deidara muttered, passing Akimi an orange out of his clay bag. We learned to keep different types of fruit with us at all times when we were with Akimi now. She looked so happy as she peeled the orange and began eating it.

"Cute and hormonal." I muttered before sighing. "C'mon Kimmy, you need to sleep and that isn't gonna happen without Itachi." A piece of orange hit me in the head.

"No sleeping thanks." I frowned.  
"Akimi, lets not get into another argument... We both know-"  
"I'll win and kick your ass if you get on my nerves or hurt my baby." The ravenette growled at me, narrowing her eyes. I groaned and face-palmed.

...

"BABY!?" The three of us looked to the Kyuubi-host, widening our eyes.

"... Shit." Akimi muttered, blushing. The jounin narrowed his visible eye suspiciously.

"Akimi, are you... _pregnant_?"

"Ahahahahhaa... About that..." Akimi scratched her neck nervously.

"Typical slutty Akimi, pregnant already... I'll bet it was one of theirs!" The pink haired one pointed accusing fingers at me and Deidara.

"Ermm... Sakura, they fuck together..." Akimi sweat-dropped as Deidara blushed and I grunted. The one with the cockatoo hair-do was frowning, thinking, before he finally spoke up.

"Is it... Mine?" He asked, raising his eyes to Akimi. There was an awkward silence.

"Sasori, you know I decided I am sleepy! Lets go!" She grabbed mine and Dei's hands, dragging us away.

"Well that answers that..." Kakashi muttered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: We're Out Of Food! OH NOES!**

_**Tsunade's POV:**_

"She's _WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAT_!?" I yelled, standing up from behind my desk and slamming my hands down on the wood, making papers jump with the ferocity.

"A-ah... She is pregnant, Tsunade-sama..." Naruto murmured, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"And you're trying to tell me... That, that duckbutt next to you is the father?!" The team sweat dropped.

"Yes. Tsunade-Hime."

"... Kami help the Akatsuki. They will need it..." I sat back in my chair with a sigh, rubbing my forehead to ease the headache I had. "Right... All that matters is the fact you completed the mission. Akimi doesn't matter. It seems the Akatsuki are taking care of her well enough..." I frowned, thinking about the letter I had received from the Kazekage only days ago, asking about Akimi's health and how she was. I knew he cared, but if I was to tell him she was an S-rank criminal... He would probably go out and drag her back to Konoha.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Baka!" I hit him on the head for being so close. He growled, rubbing his head. I smiled. You gotta love the kid.

"We can't forget Akimi just like that! We've known her since we started the academy!" The blonde pouted. "Well, Sasuke has anyway..." The Uchiha sweat dropped.

"You talked to her first day, baka! When she was wearing that black top and those black leggings... She had black ninja shoes, unlike all of us... Wrappings from her ankles to knees, wrappings around her thigh... Kunai and Shuriken holsters... And that belt." He chuckled. "I hung her in the tree by that belt..."

"You... hung her in the tree? Are you sure the branch was sturdy enough to support that fat cow?" Sakura muttered, crossing her arms. Sasuke growled, glaring at Sakura.

"She was as light as a feather, that's lighter than you in any case!" He spat, narrowing his dark eyes.

"H-hey, this isn't time for an argument, guys! ^^' " Kakashi tried to calm the two before things got worse. "Hokage-sama gave us orders... We have to follow them." I nodded.

"... I will make you a compromise. If you dont have anything to do with Akimi... I will allow you to help her if we hear there is trouble for her... Is that understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" The three males grinned at me, Kakashi grinning behind his mask.

"Count me out." Sakura muttered, crossing her arms and closing her eyes stubbornly.

"Fine by us..." Sasuke murmured, poofing to go home.

_**Itachi's POV:**_

Deidara walked into my room, running his hands through his hair nervously.

"Ano... Itachi-sama..." I looked up from reading my book, frowning at his nervousness. He wasn't usually nervous...

"What is it, Deidara-san?" I asked, placing my bookmark in my book and closing it. I placed it on my bedside table, having a funny feeling that I wouldn't get back to it for a while.

"Kimkim is on top of the base out in the cold... She wont come down, un." He frowned.

"Well then leave her alone. She will come down in her own time..."

"But she is only in her shorts and top, Itachi-sama, un!" I sighed. "She might make the baby ill, un..." I chuckled.

"Deidara... Where is her cloak? I'll take it to her." He nodded and handed me her cloak, walking back to Sasori, who was sitting in the lounge. I sighed. Akimi is a handful.

_**Akimi's POV:**_

I was watching the stars through the clearing in the tree canopy. It was nice to see them twinkling, giving so many people hope. It was funny... I used to watch them every night and not think of them... nothing at all. Now... Now they make me think of the times I met Sasuke when we were young, the short amount of time we spent together as boyfriend and girlfriend. The dark sky reminds me of his onyx eyes... It's saddening that it's come to this, really... I was lost in my thoughts and jumped slightly when something warm was placed over my shoulders, and another warm thing was placed over my knees. I looked up to see Itachi.

"Onii-sama..."

"You know Deidara worries about you when you're out alone at night. What were you thinking of?" I looked away from him, and he knew the answer. "... Let me know my little brother, ok?" He pulled me into a hug, smiling. "He won't have moved on. That's just how Sasuke is..." I rested my head on Itachi's shoulder, my eyes half closed.

"Tomorrow... Tomorrow I do the shopping for Kakuzu... I get to go to Konoha..." I smiled weakly, thinking of all my friends there.

"Yes, Kimmy... You do. Now sleep, I'll go with you tomorrow..."

"Arigatou..."

"Dou itashimashite."

"Akimi, why did you let Sasori and Deidara come along?" Itachi groaned. I grinned as I jumped on top of Konoha's border wall.

"They insisted. Now come on, Onii-sama!" I chuckled and took his and Deidara's hands, dragging them into Konoha.

"Kimmy, un!" Deidara yelled at me, grabbing the attention of others around us. My name was murmured through the crowd as we stopped.

"Yes?"

"You're on a hype." Sasori murmured, ruffling my hair. I chuckled, smiling with my eyes closed, like Kakashi did.

"So? I'm happy!" I started bouncing on my heels gently, only to be stopped when Deidara held out an apple to me. "... Ewwwww." I held my hand to my mouth, feeling slightly sick by just looking at the apple. Itachi slapped the apple of out Deidara's hand, and it hit someone on the head.

"Ow, hey!" They turned and stared at us, before paling. "A-a-a..."

"... _**NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIII!**_" I ran and hugged him tight, nuzzling his shoulder.

"Kimmy-chan..." He murmured, hugging me back gently. "Lee, go get everyone! And drag Sasuke out of his house, dammit!"

"Hai!" The thick-browed boy ran off, soon coming back with all my friends, but while I was waiting, Deidara walked up and Neji glared at him.

"Kimmy... Sorry for making you sick earlier, un..." He murmured, handing me a mango.

"Oooooooh, mangooooo!" I hugged Deidei tight, and he chuckled. "Apology accepted, Blondie." I let go and used a kunai to open the mango and start eating it.

"Neji, I have brought all, as you asked!" Lee saluted the Hyuuga. I looked over my friends and frowned.

"Where's Sasuke..."

"Well... You see..." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"... oh oh." The three Akatsuki members immediately hugged me tight and everyone stared wide eyed. I growled, pushing them off me and pulling out a kunai.

"I'm gonna murder that bastard."

"Kimmy, you're in a moodswiiiing, un! ^^""""" " Deidara tried holding me back.

"Blame the baby -.-" " Sasori muttered, crossing his arms.

"Ah... True."

"Baby?"

"Baby?"

"Baby?"

"Baby?"

"Baby?"

I sweat dropped.

"Yes, I'm pregnant. Ok?!" I yelled, then I turned to Deidei. "Can you and danna do the shopping, pleaseeeeeeeeeee?" I pouted cutely and they sighed.

"Only coz you're precious." Sasori smirked, ruffling my hair while Deidara kissed my forehead. I smiled.

"Arigatou gozaimasuuuu! Now, come on, Onii-sama!" I grabbed Itachi's hand and grinned.

"So... many... moods!" Kiba sighed, petting Akamaru. I giggled and skipped through Konoha to Sasuke's house.

"Sasukeeeeeeeee-chaaaaaaaan~!" I sang, poking his forehead.

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

I groaned, swatting at the person who was trying to wake me.

"Sasukeeeeeeeee-chaaaaaaaan~!" They sang.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

I growled, gripping their wrist tightly and opening my eyes. I saw Akimi biting her lip with tears in the corners of her eyes.

"... Akimi..." I let go of her wrist, pulling her in a gentle hug and kissing her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Kimmy... I didn't think..." Soft sobs were muffled in my loose shirt as Akimi gripped me gently, her tears pouring on my shoulder. I smiled, my hand resting over her hips when I remembered the baby. "Akimi... Can I..." She didn't answer, probably still crying from the pain in her wrist. I sighed, slowly running my hand over her stomach. The sobs stopped immediately... and I felt a faint smile against my shoulder.

"You have no idea how much of a handful she is." Itachi sat on the window sill, arms crossed, eyes narrowed.

"Akimi is not a handful, Aniki..."

"You wanna bet?"

A playful banter continued as the boys argued back and forth and back and forth. I raised my head and frowned getting up and looking out the window. ANBU were starting to try and get into the apartment building.

"... Kuso. Itachi, we have to go. Now." I went and kissed Sasuke's cheek. "Start getting out more, baby." I winked at him, and then me and Itachi were gone.

Itachi took my hand and we ran back to the store, seeing all my friends.

"Deideiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Dannaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I yelled, Itachi not stopping so we could wait for them. Not with the ANBU on our tail.

"Nandaaaa!?" Deidara came out with bags of shopping, then saw the ANBU and gulped. "Crap, AKIMI WHAT DID YOU DOOOO!?" The two followed us.

"_**I WAS WITH SASUKEEEEE!**_" I yelled back as we tried to get out of Konoha fast.

_**Naruto's POV:**_

I blinked, then burst out laughing, along with everyone else.

"She hasn't changed a bit..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Snakes Scent**

_**?'s POV:**_

For six months I have watched Akimi Ramika, pottering to and from places, going on missions with Akatsuki. By three months, they found she was pregnant, and if I'm honest, there was a little bit of... tension in the hideout.

I chuckled, knowing that soon she would be replaced with a clone. The next few days will be interesting...

_**Akimi's POV:**_

I woke on the couch with a big blanket draped over me, and a soft pillow under my head. In my arms, my - new - favourite teddy was tucked safely. It was a gift from Konan, she stitched it together, bless. It was a little cheetah toy that she had sewn together for me and given me a couple of days ago.

"Guess I fell asleep..." I murmured as I stretched and got up. I pulled my maternity dress down a little and pulled on my cloak, not bothering to do it up as I trudged to the kitchen in search for food.

"Good morning Akimi." I looked over my shoulder to see Kisame sat at the dining table smiling at me.

"Morning fish-stick." I smiled, grabbing an orange to eat.

"You need to eat more than that... Do you want some ramen?"

"... If you're willing to make it." I grinned, putting the orange back in the fruit bowl and sitting at the table. The blue man got up and made the ramen as everyone else came into the kitchen/dining room. I closed my eyes, just focusing on the chakra presences around the room and throughout the hideout. There was a... strange chakra walking blindly through the base. I smiled, opening my eyes. "SASUKEEEEEE, WE'RE IN THE KITCHEEEEEEN!" I yelled at the top of my voice, before settling back down. Everyone raised their eyebrows as Sasuke came walking into the kitchen and knelt beside me.

"I got permission from Hokage-sama to see you..." He smiled weakly, placing his hand on my leg.

"That's nice..." I smiled, ruffling his hair.

"So this is the gaki that knocked you up..." I heard several cracking of knuckles. I looked up to see Sasori, Kisame, Zetsu and Hidan advancing towards us slowly. I growled quite animalistically, warning them to back off.

"Leave Sasuke alone, guys!" They stared at me.

"But... he knocked you up!" Hidan spluttered as the others sat down.

"Hidan... Dont cross it. You've been there once before."

"But you are too far into the pregnancy to use Kinjutsu now, nee-chan." Itachi murmured as he read his newspaper. He looked up to me and nodded at Sasuke, who nodded back. Sasuke wriggled his hands under my legs and wound one around my back.

"SASUKE!" I squirmed. "What are you doing!?" without a word, he picked me up and sat on my chair, putting me on his lap. I blushed heavily as his hand rubbed my stomach gently.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" He murmured it in my ear quietly, but I blushed heavier.

"Sasuke, stop sexually harassing your pregnant girlfriend." Deidara chuckled, eating his cereal.

"I was not-"

"Suuuuuure you weren't, mother fucker." Hidan rolled his violet eyes as he sat down at the table too. I sighed and dragged Sasuke to my room, closing the door behind me.

"I thought of one for a girl." I answered, throwing my cloak onto the floor and lying on my bed on my side. Sasuke joined me, lying next to me and looking peaceful.

"And what is that?"

"Toki... It means 'Full of hope'."

"And if it's a boy?" he asked, running his thumb along my side calmingly.

"I'm not sure... I couldn't decide."

".. I had one in mind..." He murmured, looking away with a blush.

"... Awwww, Sasuke _wants_ to be a daddy!" I grinned playfully, sticking my tongue out at him. He smiled, looking back at me.

"Of course I do... And for the boys name... I thought Maiku." I grinned, hugging him and resting my head on his shoulder.

"That sounds great... Matte **(1)**... How long are you staying for?"

"A week." I smiled again.  
"That's great!"

"Sasuke! Itachi! Can we go to the lake, onegaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~!" I whined, walking up to them and hugging my Uchiha.

"Erm..." Sasuke looked to Itachi, who looked outside to see what the weather like.

"Maa... Why does it always have to be sunny when you ask..." He sighed, getting a picnic basket out. I grinned.  
"Yay! Onii-sama's picnics are the best!" I let go of Sasuke, going to gather up everyone else. "Ne, danna... Where are Pein and Konan?" I looked at Sasori, who was carrying a sleeping Deidara, pouting slightly because I liked being carried by Sasori. He chuckled.

"Pein and Konan are on a mission..." I nodded. "Do you want to be carried?"

"Hai... But you're carrying Deidei... And you're the only one with comfy arms..." I pouted more. He chuckled.

"Doesn't Sasuke have comfy arms?" I groaned.

"Yeah, but Sasuke has lots of muscles, so it feels weird..." Sasori shook his head, smiling as we walked out of the hideout.

"Ne, Kimmykins..." Hidan was behind me, holding my hips with his head resting on my shoulder playfully.

"Yeah Hidakins?" I ruffled his hair.

"C'mhere." He picked me up and put me on his shoulder, standing up straight. I giggled.

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

Wow... These guys treat her really well... I didn't think they would. I had it in my mind that she would be teased.

"I forgot something." I looked up to Kimmy.

"What was it, love?" I asked. She frowned.

"I don't know..."

"Perhaps this, Kimmy?" Kakuzu held out a cheetah teddy.

"... ARIGATOU KAKUKAKU-CHAAAAAN!" She squealed, blushing slightly. He chuckled darkly, passing the toy up to the happy girl. For the rest of the short journey, things were silent (apart from Deidara's snoring).

When we got to the nearby lake, Itachi laid down a big blanket, which everyone sat down on, then Hidan put Kimmy in his lap.

"Hey, she might not want to be with you, Hidan." Tobi spoke, his arms reaching out for Kimmy.

"Back off Tobi. Kimmy does what she wants." Deidara murmured, finally waking from his slumber.

"Technically Deidara..." Aniki started, but everyone was shushed by Akimi crawling to the food basket.

"What?" She blushed. "I'm hungry!"  
"Awwww..." Kisame uttered as we all moved around to sit at the basket.

"I say we make a sacrifice to Jashin!" Hidan put his idea forward. "We can sacrifice the gaki that knocked Akimi up!"

"I say we glomp Kimmy!" Tobi chuckled.

"I SAY WE EAT!" The ravenette yelled, calming down straight afterwards. Aniki and I only smiled at Akimi's temperament, choosing to hand out the food. Just as Akimi was about to eat, she frowned, sniffing for something. Everyone paused, wondering if someone had packed the wrong food. I put my own sandwich down, waiting for the shouting or the temper tantrum... something.

But...

Akimi put her food down, leaving her cloak on the blanket and walked back into the woods.

"Akimi?" Zetsu watched the girl curiously.

"..." The girl poked her head in the forest before going in completely. We all waited.

"... I'll go after her." Kakuzu got up, walking after Akimi quickly.

_**?'s POV:**_

The ravenette slowly walked into the woods, curiously lifting her nose in the air. So it seemed she had caught my scent.

"Akimi..." I hissed out. She paused, looking around for me.

"Where are you... I can smell you, Orochimaru! You stink of slime and... snake." She stuck her tongue out as though to be sick.

"Akimi!" I heard Kakuzu call. I watched as Kabuto appeared behind Akimi, knocking her out with a soft hit to the neck, but catching her so that the baby wasn't damaged. I quickly went and picked the girl up, while Kabuto transformed into her. We nodded at each other and then separated - Kabuto to go back to the Akatsuki members as Akimi, me to go back to my hideout.

_**Kakuzu's POV:**_

I found Akimi walking back out of the forest with a frown.

"Kimmy?"

"I just smelt something funny... It's gone now." She sat back down with the rest of us, picking up her sandwich.

"Itadakimasu!" She smiled, tucking into her food. All of the Akatsuki members present frowned. Akimi doesn't announce that she is going to eat... Not anymore she doesn't. Itachi held out an apple to Kimmy, smiling.

"Do you want an apple Kimmy?"

"Yeah Kimkim, you know apples are delicious!" Deidara piped in.

"But I don't like apples!" She whined. Everyone relaxed. Maybe it was just a one off. Itachi put the apple back into the basket as I took my place amongst the group again. It was rather strange that Akimi would just walk off and come back. Usually she doesn't come back for a while, that's why we're always with her now. She just does her own thing and we have to follow, like it or not.

_**Orochimaru's POV:**_

Kukuku...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Imposter**

_**Itachi's POV:**_

Since we went to the lake a month ago, Akimi has been very strange. She doesn't come out of her room much. When she is out, she barely has mood swings, never shouts at Sasori and Hidan. Never wants onigiri and ramen. Never stops in the middle of her food to correct where things are placed. She never messes with the curtains until they hang perfectly. She never stared at candles in silence and asked me to light them for her. She never even called me... _onii-sama_.

"Shit!" I got up, going to Pein. I slammed his door open, wide eyed.

"Itachi?"

"The Akimi we have is an impostor! Someone must have kidnapped her at the lake a month ago!" The leader paled.

"Then... who is... this Akimi?" I frowned, thinking back. My eyes widened.

"Orochimaru. That has to be it. It has to be something to do with him. You remember she had a dream and-"

"Yes, quiet clearly. She punched you in the gut then ran to Sasori during the time she was here." I nodded. Pein gathered everyone except Akimi in the extraction room; everyone but me looked curious.

"So what's this shit about?" Hidan spoke up, annoyed that we'd taken him away from his first ritual in ages.  
"Ah... The Akimi we have is an impostor." Our leader informed.

"What? Don't talk nonsense, un!" Deidara yelled.

"I figured it out, Deidara... Think about how she acted before we went on that trip to the lake. After we came back from the lake, she barely comes out of her room. She always used to come out of her room."

"Maybe she misses the Uchiha-brat..." Kakuzu murmured.

"Perhaps, but unlikely. When she is out of her room, she barely has mood swings. Sasori, how long has it been since she shouted at you and Hidan, or hit you?" I reasoned.

"... Since before we went to the lake." The puppet answered.

"She never wants onigiri and ramen, does she, Kisame?" I turned to the shark-man.

"... He's right. She never wants it, not even for breakfast." The blue man looked down.

"She never stops in the middle of her food anymore, glaring at something to indicate that it isn't to her liking." Everyone nodded in agreement. "She never fixes the curtains until they hang perfectly in her vision. She never stares at candles in silence when its night, before asking me to light them. And then I realized the one stupidest thing that was so easy to mark this person as an impostor."

"What is that, Itachi?" Konan asked, curious. Her head was slightly to the side, face in shadows since it wasn't very light in here.

"She never called me onii-sama." Everyone went pale and wide eyed. They all knew mine and Akimi's backgrounds and our links. They all knew we were very close. And they all knew I always called her _nee-chan_, and she called me _onii-sama_.

"So... what should we do?"

"Deidara, do you remember we brought her back from Sunagakure, and she had that dream that scared all of us."

"Yeah, un! She said she had that dream of Orochima-" Everyone got paler.

"Shit." Hidan swore.

"Orochimaru wouldn't dare come back here... He wants Akimi anyway. Meaning one of his ninja... is pretending to be Akimi." I thought it out.

"But... that means... Kimkim is with..." And that's how we knew it was bad. Deidara forgot his annoying 'un'.

"When I found out who that nin is, impersonating Kimmy, I'm going to beat them to a pulp!" Hidan yelled.

"... I did wonder why Akimi had been so interested in the Akatsuki's plans... but then refused to sit on my lap when I explained them..." Pein frowned. "Akimi usually likes to have a vague idea of what's going on within the organization, but she doesn't like details because she doesn't think how we are going about it is right... And even for those brief times, she always sits on my lap and smiles at me."

"She wanted strawberry jam on toast the other day." Sasori muttered.

"Nee-chan doesn't like jam." I looked up.

"What?! Why!" I sighed.

_**~~~Flashback~~~**_

_"Onii-sama, can we go on another picnic today with Sasuke? Pleaseeee!" I smiled._

_"Sure thing, nee-chan... I'll see you and Sasuke after school, ok?"_

_"Arigatou, onii-sama!"_

_"C'mon, nii-san!"_

_"Nee-chan, I have practice to do." I saw my younger brother pouting as Akimi pulled him over to me._

_"Not today, Sasuke. We're going on a picnic." I saw that other people around us were frowning at Akimi, like she was pushing into a family where she doesn't belong. Technically, that was right. She was from the blood-drenched Ramika clan. We were from the Uchiha. Although there was no history between the two clans... Doesn't mean that history cant be made and the two clans united. "I have jam, Sasuke..." He looked up cautiously._

_"Strawberry?" He muttered, crossing his arms. I nodded, chuckling._

_"And a lot of other types too. I didn't know what Akimi would like." And so we set off, once again to our favourite lake-side spot where we usually had our after-school picnics. While Akimi and Sasuke played in the edge of the water and did a little joke-about training, I set up the foods._

_"Ok, you two! Come and eat!" I handed them towels, which they wrapped themselves in, before sitting close together for warmth. They grinned at each other. Kimmy suddenly looked at the lake and frowned._

_"Ne, onii-sama... What day is it?"_

_"Its the 19th of April, Akimi... Why?"_

_"Ah... I have to go home early tonight." She looked to me, a glint in her eye._

_"What for?" I wondered, handing her a jam sandwich._

_"I have some things to carry out..." She muttered._

_"Aniki, did you only bring jam?" Sasuke pouted, digging through the picnic basket. Akimi froze, frowning._

_"So that's why it tastes weird... Its strawberry jam." She immediately put the sandwich down._

_"Do you not like jam, nee-chan?" I raised my eyebrow. These two are the only children I know that don't like jam. Especially strawberry jam._

_"... Nii-san poured jam over me in Suna and stuffed a load of it in my mouth. It was nasty and sticky." I chuckled._

_"How I wish I could have that happen to me..." Akimi and Sasuke looked at each other, grinning. We all eyed each other, seeing who would go for the jam first. My reactions would be quicker, of course, but... It would be fun to see what they tried._

_Suddenly... we had an all out war._

_Over __**Jam**__._

_**~~~End Flashback~~~**_

I explained the memory to everyone and they all burst out laughing.

"You got beat by two kids who poured jam over you, un!"

"Urosai! It was nearly impossible to get out of my hair." My eyes widened. "Another thing... This 'Akimi' hasn't even asked about braiding my hair. The least Kimmy does is brush it seven times a week."

"Seven times? Dude, how gay are you?" Hidan stared at me.

"Its not like I'm going to stop her now is it." I sweat dropped. "If I even thought about it she'd murder me..." I muttered.

"... Whipped." Pein grinned.

"What!?" I blushed. "Hell no!"

"Sureeeee you aint motherfucker." Everyone started grinning because I was blushing too.

"She's pregnant. If there are mood swings I can avoid, I will!" I told them, my blush fading rapidly as I gained control of myself.

"Is there anything else that can go against this impostor?" Konan thought.

"No make up on Deidara."

"No breaking Sasori."

"No stealing Hidan's scythe."

"She always wears trousers." Everyone stared at Tobi.

"Nani?"

"She always wears trousers." He repeated, his happy tone gone.

"... He's right." Zetsu murmured. "Before going to the lake, Akimi got into a routine of wearing Hidan's big shirts and her cloak and socks, or her maternity dress, cloak and socks. She never wore trousers."

"She reads a lot."

"I saw glasses in her room the once."

"She's always taking walks."

"There's a big thing you've all missed." Konan looked up.

"What's that?" Sasori asked.

"She's not complaining about her size, the weight she is carrying with the baby. She doesn't moan about her back and feet aching. Only you men wouldn't think of that."

"... Crap." Everyone looked down.

"Well... Attack and question the fake Akimi it is."

_**Akimi's POV:**_

I woke up on the same soft bed I had for around a month. Every single damn time that snake managed to make me pass out, and then let me sleep it off in his bed. He made sure that I was well fed, always had drinks, was well rested. Before he started torturing me. When he was torturing me, he put chakra chains on, so that I couldn't do any jutsu.

...

But when he wasn't, apparently he trusted me enough not to do any jutsu.

Well.

I am passed out for the most part of that time... So I guess that's why...

"Oh Akimi..." He walked into the room, staring at my sprawled out figure on his bed.

"Go away..." I spoke quietly, my voice raw from the screaming I had done over the past month.

"Is that how you really feel? After all, I am protecting your baby..." He narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah.. But what's the betting you want it. You want to raise it, take over its body, then attempt to take over the world." I looked at him tiredly as he came over and kneeled next to me.

"Guess in the dark?" He asked.

"No. I know what you're like. You tried to take Sasuke!"

"And would have succeeded if it weren't for you. Always a meddling kid, weren't you?" I simply growled at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Snakes Power**

_**Hidan's POV:**_

We ran to Akimi's room, kicking the locked door down to see a silver haired guy standing there. He wore glasses, and he turned to glare at us.

"Can I help you?" He pushed his glasses up his nose. We all paused, before attacking him and binding him up.

"Can I kill him?!" I looked to Pein, who only shook his head.

"We need to question him."

"Tobi will question! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Erm... No, Tobi... Sasori will make him bit by bit a puppet while I ask questions!" Deidara grinned and we all nodded. It sounded like a good idea. So, tying the guy to a chair, we all backed off as Deidara prodded his forehead.

"What's your name?" The blonde asked, growling and narrowing his visible eye.

"Why would I tell you that?" Sasori started the chainsaw and the guy's eyes widened.

"Kabuto Yakushi! I work for Orochimaru!" The boy spat out, watching the chainsaw.

"Where's Akimi?"

"With Orochimaru... No doubt from the torture she will have lost the baby by now..." Our eyes all widened, looking to Itachi. His head was down, his eyes in shadow, covered by his bangs.

"If that _snake_ has killed my niece or nephew... I'll make him wish he had never been born!" The dude looked up with the Mangekyo Sharingan swirling in his eyes. I had only seen such a look on his face once before. If anyone made Akimi lose the baby, or hurt Akimi in anyway that she couldn't cope with... I have a funny feeling Itachi would kill them. It was going to be his family after all...

Kabuto gulped.

"I-I dont know! I've been here with you guys!" The chainsaw Sasori held got close to his head.

_**Akimi's POV:**_

Today Orochimaru had decided to drop the torture and take me for a walk out into his private gardens. He had a close eye on me, so I couldn't perform any jutsu. We sat on a bench, me huddling in my cloak as it was slightly colder today.

"You should wear shoes, you know... Save you stepping on a poisonous snake and being bitten, and dying... Sasuke wouldn't be please now, would he?" My eyes widened.

"How do you know..." I murmured, looking at the trees.

"I know everything about you."

"Go on then."

And so he sat on that bench, talking to me for hours about what he knew about me and my baby, my relationships with other people. I eventually got so cold that I actually snuggled in him for warmth.

"Oh, sorry... You're cold..." He picked me up. "Gosh, your baby is heavy for seven months." I pouted.

"It's because I'm fat..."

"You're not fat, Akimi..." He walked us back to the hideout, putting me back in his bed and tucking me in. "Would you like a hot water bottle to warm up quicker?"

"Onegai..." I whined a little, rolling on my side to (hopefully) warm up the space I was occupying on the bed. Lest I say, it didn't work. Orochimaru soon came back with the hot water bottle, pressing it to my back. I smiled. "You're such a softie... Why are you so mean to others?"

"I have to get my way, Akimi. It doesn't please me if I dont." He explained, sitting next to me on his queen-size bed. Why do all the villains have big beds?

"..." I sighed, putting my head back on the pillow to go back to sleep. "Thanks for the water bottle by the way..." He nodded but I didn't know because as soon as he moved his hand, the water bottle fell away from my back. I tried to ignore the loss of warmth to see what happened...

I heard the shifting of covers before Orochimaru pressed the water bottle to my back... with his own body. I gasped as he added pressure, his hand on my stomach. His hand slipped to my hip, gripping viciously as he pressed his hips to mine harder. I whimpered.

"Wh-what are you doing... "

"Give me what I want. When the baby is born, give it to me... or let it die tonight."

"..." I didn't answer and he gripped my stomach. I whimpered my agreement and he loosened his grip, simply snuggling up to me to hold the water bottle against my back. I shivered at his sudden change in attitude, but closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. Not for me. For the baby.

_**~~~Dream~~~**_

_Chains that were clamped onto my ankles and wrists bound me to the floor, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't break them. It was like they were chakra restricting, and super strong too. I wasn't scared of the dark. Anyone who knew the real me would know I love the dark – but this darkness was suffocating, almost as though someone, who was really heavy, was lying on top of me, and another one either side of my. It felt like my space being compressed, and I am slightly claustrophobic. My voice was gone, feeling scratchy and hoarse like I had used it up screaming._

_But why would I scream? I don't scream. Unless I see a snake. In which case I would run. Like hell._

_Thinking of the word snake made everything words. It felt like something was… slithering up my right arm, causing me to shiver and become scared. Then it was on my left arm… and both of my legs… The feeling just kept climbing and climbing until something was wrapping itself around my stomach and ribs, squeezing my breath from me and causing me to feel sick. The feelings on my arms wrapped around my throat lightly, allowing me to breathe – though I dared not to. If I let go of my breath, the constriction around my ribs would only tighten, cutting off my supply of air gradually._

_Holding my breath for as long as possible, the tight feeling around my ribs applied pressure to hurt me – I ended up letting go of my breath, only to have the feeling crush my ribs before I could get any air back in. I grimaced._

_"Are you going to give up yet, Ramika? Hmm? Before I kill you?" Without being able to control my own body, I shook my head and let out a barely heard "No". The feeling only tightened, the darkness became that much more suffocating. I wanted to scream, but I didn't have the breath, didn't have the voice, didn't have the strength. Tears slowly ran down my face. Heh, so this is my clan's revenge… Making me die with my worst nightmare because I didn't die when they wanted me to. _

_I felt my consciousness slipping away from me. No! I can't die now! I have people to look after. I am a night ninja. I won't let my darkness beat me. Having fears is idiotic. A little strength seeped back into my system, but it was nowhere near enough. I couldn't break out of the hold of these chains. I couldn't get these snakes from around my throat and ribs. I need to breathe, but my muscles are weakened from lack of oxygen. I'm screwed._

_"Give up. I want your power, and I can extend the limits of your chakra, and you know it. I have given you the option and yet you still refuse." I choked back a sob._

_"Screw. You. Orochimaru." And then all was black._

_**~~~ End Dream ~~~**_

I woke in a sweat, still feeling his body behind me.

This wont end good.

_**Sasori's POV:**_

I stared at Itachi as he gripped his skull, trying to tear his hair out with a growl. Kabuto had explained to us how Orochimaru told him he was going to torture Akimi.

It was... the same way Akimi said would happen in her dream, ages back...

_**~~~Flashback~~~**_

_"Are you done crying?" Hidan asked. The crying girl nodded slightly. "Good. Your noise was annoying." She didn't even acknowledge him when he said that, it was really apparent._

_"Ok, Kimkim, what's up?" Deidara sat on the other side of Akimi, rubbing her back gently. Akimi slipped her hand out of Itachi's cloak and made a writing gesture. Itachi passed her some paper and a pen and she only wrote one word._

_'Nightmare'._

_"Should I ask what about?" Deidara put his head on the little when Akimi grimaced._

_'Snakes'._

_"Anything else?" Itachi asked. Akimi paused, like she was considering hiding something, but in the end she wrote what we all dreaded._

_'Orochimaru.'_

_Everyone's eyes widened._

_"Write down your dream exactly." Itachi told her, his tone soft. But we all heard the hidden urgency behind it as he rubbed his hand over a small bit of her back to comfort her. And she did. The chain, the darkness, the feeling of snakes crawling up her body, the mention of power – everything._

_After she was done, most of us were shocked while Itachi, Deidara and myself were more alert, making sure she was safe._

_"We'll protect you… We promise."_

_'What's going on?' She wrote._

_"It doesn't matter… Just trust us. You'll be staying here for a while…" Her eyes widened._

_**~~~End Flashback~~~**_

I sighed, pulling Deidara on my lap as he tried to pounce on Kabuto for knocking Akimi out. He had told us the whole story... it was depressing and annoying. How had we not noticed for so long... We were meant to be S-class criminals for goodness sake! It took _Itachi_ a month to notice that Akimi was gone, and now we are going to pay for it by her losing her pride and joy... Kami knows how she will take it.

...

How will Sasuke take it?

Itachi looked up to me, his eyes wide. My own eyes widened too. This _wasn't_ going to turn out good... for anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Engagement! ... Maybe Not.**

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

I sat in a great oak near the edge of the forest of Konoha, twirling a black tulip in my hand. I frowned down at it.

"You know... You're rare... Just like her."

_**~~~Flashback~~~**_

_"Hey, Kimmy-neechan... I was wondering, what sort of flower do you like? What is your favourite?" Aniki asked the ravenette as we walked through the park. She mulled it over in her mind, opening and closing her mouth a few times as she made her decision._

_"Black tulips!" She eventually smiled, bouncing on her heels as we stopped walking._

_"Black... tulips?" I asked. "Aniki, do those even exist or is Kimmy-nee lying again?"_

_"I dont lie!" The small girl pouted._

_"Hai... She speaks the truth. Black tulips do exist, otouto... They are rare and delicate." Itachi knelt down. "Why is it that you like that flower then, Akimi?"_

_"Coz' it's pretty and rare! Like me!" I snorted._

_"You aren't rare! You're like any other girl!" She growled.  
"I come from a family of blood thirsty people... Most of which are now dead..." She lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes. "I am the only one who isn't blood thirsty. I am the only one who refuses to grow up to Ramika standards and traditions. Therefore, I am rare..." She explained, looking back up with a mischievous glint in her eye, which quickly faded. "Ne, onii-sama, what flower do you like?" We sat in the shade of a tree, my head in Akimi's lap, Akimi leaning against Itachi._

_"Roses." He answered simply._

_"But nii-san, roses have thorns! They hurt you!" I pouted. "At least, the one I picked did..."_

_**~~~End Flashback~~~**_

I didn't learn until later that Akimi had given Itachi a look. A look that said "Thorns huh? Does that mean you have a dark side?"

And looking back now, her logic made sense.

Roses were pretty and beautiful and delicate, just like Aniki. But when you tried to pick them, you had thorns prick you - a hidden darkness to protect the beautiful flower.

Not even a month after that conversation with Akimi and Aniki, Aniki killed the clan... Told me to live for my hatred. Hatred against him.

I instantly grew apart from everyone, even Akimi. But I could see the incredible hurt in her eyes as I rejected her for the first time.

_**~~~Flashback~~~**_

_"Hey, nii-san!" The girl I had grown so close to ran over to me, hugging my waist tightly. Her head rested comfortably on my shoulder, and she sighed happily._

_"Get off me!" I pushed her away firmly, eyes narrowed, body tense._

_"B-but... Nii-san!" She tried to hug me again, but I only held her away._

_"Leave me alone! Why dont you understand?! I dont need you! I dont need anyone!" With that, I looked in her eyes, glaring at her, before turning around and stomping off. Break time was over anyway._

_Her blood red eyes..._

_Oh, how painful they were to look in now._

_Every time... they reminded me of his Sharingan!_

_But now... now they hold their own pain..._

_Pain I caused._

_Pain I can't take away._

_Pain that caused this delicate flower to wilt._

_**~~~End Flashback~~~**_

Little did I know that the black tulip that described Akimi so well would wilt and re-blossom into an even more beautiful black rose, even more delicate and fragile. Even to this day, she is still that beautiful black rose, but is looked after more. She is showered with affection from the Akatsuki and all her friends in Konoha are with her in her heart and mind. This rose has created bonds like no other could. Her roots are deep in Konoha, deep in the Akatsuki. She could never stay away from either one for too long.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I sighed, noticing how high the moon had risen. It had been over a month since I had seen Akimi, and I had convinced Tsunade to let me take Sakura and Naruto and Kakashi to see her tomorrow. Of course, she wasn't comfortable with it since Naruto was a Jinchuuriki, but I explained their behaviour around my ravenette and she simply chuckled.

_**~~~Flashback~~~**_

_"I said _**_no_**_, Sasuke! That is my fin-"_

_"But you dont understand! She is pregnant with my child!"_

_"I know that, Sasuke... I am not dumb."_

_"If you are worried about the Akatsuki and Naruto then dont be... Even _**_Pein_**_ looks after her! She has these little habits of having a bad sleep, and Pein usually is the one to comfort her and get her back to sleep..." I blanked out, thinking back to the week I had spent there, smiling softly as I remembered how Hidan treated her like a baby... So she stole his scythe and necklace. He screamed bloody murder until he got it back._

_But... None of them would ever hurt her, or us._

_"Sasuke... Sasuke!" I snapped back to Lady Tsunade, to find her sighing. "I... Fine. You four can go see her in one week's time and spend two or three days with her. I smirked._

_**~~~End Flashback~~~**_

I decided to see if I could go find a few other black tulips, bring her a bunch of those to make her happy tomorrow. She would often play with the flower, finding the feel of the petals addicting.

_**~~~Flashback~~~**_

_I walked into the vast field to see Akimi sat on top of a hill, a black tulip to her face, as though smelling its peculiar scent... I walked over, sitting beside her._

_"Kimmy-nee? What are you doing?" She smiled softly at me, the most relaxed I had ever seen her._

_"Here, Sasuke, feel the petals... Feel how soft they are!" She ran the flower over my cheek and I gasped._

_"Wow... They are really soft!"_

_"Hai... It's why I like this flower..."_

_**~~~End Flashback~~~**_

I got down from the tree I was in, searching about to see if there were anymore tulips near. There weren't, so I just decided to take the one I had and grab any I saw on the journey tomorrow morning...

I woke with a groan as someone pounded my door.

"WHO IS IT?!"

"Teme! Get up! We're going to Akimi today, remember?!" I groaned again, going to the door and letting them in before I went for a shower.

I came back out when I had dried and dressed to find Sakura had cooked us all a mini breakfast, which Naruto was wolfing down. We all sat down to eat, and then headed out when we were ready.

"Sasuke-kun... Why was I brought along?"

"You can check the baby."

"Ah... Naruhodo." She smiled weakly.

Naruto was grinning, jumping faster and faster.

"Usuratonkachi you're going the wrong way!" I called to him from the turning we were supposed to take to get to the cave of the Akatsuki.

"Oh! Ok!" He came back and we all headed off again.

I smirked.

I get to see my babe again, and I had a little surprise tucked in my pocket.

A little surprise in the form of an...

_Engagement ring._

Yup.

I play to marry Akimi Ramika, to make sure that our child isn't a bastard... It is the start of a new era in the Uchiha clan. A proud one.

Stepping into the Akatsuki cave, I heard high pitched screaming and I frowned. Walking deeper in with the team following me nervously, I found myself in the lounge, watching as Deidara was held back by Sasori and Itachi, as he tried to blow up Kabuto.

Wait...

_**KABUTO!?**_

"What is going on here!?" I growled loudly, catching everyone's attention. Everyone in the room paled, all muttering one word simultaneously.

"Shit." They all looked to Pein, who I had to say, was the palest by now.

"... Why are you here, Uchiha?"

"Why is Kabuto here? Where is Akimi? Is she sleeping? Is she ok? Is the baby ok?" I questioned, frowning more with each question.

"..." Pein sighed. "Sasuke... I'm sorry... Akimi was kidnapped a month ago when we went to the lake... Kabuto has been in her place..."

"WHO TOOK HER!?" I yelled, growling.  
"... Orochimaru..."

"..."

There was the audible sound of Naruto gulping as my eyes widened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Mother of Tails?**

_**Akimi's POV:**_

I sat in the garden on my own. There was a light breeze, cooling me against the heated sun. Orochimaru was briefing one of his men on the mission and I knew there would be no better time but now.

_Tora!_

_Mi!_

_Inu!_

_Tatsu!_

I clapped my hands together, and the area became foggy. A few shapes formed and I picked the one I needed.

"Rei!" I called out quietly. The boy who was once my living brother stepped forward and he looked at me, studying me.

"Let me guess... Sasuke's kid?" I nodded and he sat beside me, wrapping his arm around me. I settled my head on his shoulder briefly before pulling away.

"Nii-san... I've been with Orochimaru for a month now - he kidnapped me at the lake..." I paused. "... He wants the baby... but... I need you to go to Konoha and get a team... He needs to be taken down."

"Why haven't you used Kinjutsu on a major scale? It's quick and efficient." He frowned.

"It would affect the baby too much. I can't risk that." I rubbed my swollen stomach gently, feeling a kick on my hand. I smiled.

"So... I need to go to Konoha, tell Tsunade, and gather up a team... Shall I bring the Akatsuki into this?" His golden eyes scoured me worriedly.  
"Iie... But I need to go back to them afterwards."

"Home birth?"

"... Yes." I sighed. "No doubt Sasuke will bring me back to Konoha after the baby has been born..."

"I'll see you soon, nee-chan."

"Oh, two more things!"

"Yes?"

"If Tsunade has any letters from Gaara, tell her to tell him I am fine, or he will get worried. And finally..." I whispered in his ear what I wanted him to do. Rei nodded at me, kissing my forehead and running out of the base of Orochimaru's. I sighed.

I could only hope that he would get far enough to warn someone at least...

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

I growled.

"And you were only just able to spot this now!?"

"Sasuke, calm down..." Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"NO! They promised to look after her!"

"Otouto!" Itachi spoke firmly, yet with no raised voice. I calmed immediately, looking to him with narrowed eyes. "I spotted it... If I hadn't, I fear that no-one else would have."

"How did you recognize it..." I sat down, a hand on my forehead.

"I realized she never called me _onii-sama_ anymore." Itachi smiled. "And I vow to kill that snake when I find him."

"I planned to ask her to marry meeeeee." I whined, face-palming. "And to find that she's now-"

"Whoa, back up." Naruto stepped in front of me. "NANI!?" I sighed and brought out the black velvet box, holding it out to Naruto. Naruto opened it and his eyes widened. "That... is a really pretty engagement ring." I smiled at Naruto. It was a simple silver band, with a light blue sapphire in the shape of a pear, or tear drop. There were very small diamonds either side of the sapphire in a line, going down to a point. I thought it was beautiful.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"Hai... What do you think, Sakura?"

"Wow..." She took it out of the box and slipped it on her ring finger on her left hand, eliciting a growl from me and Itachi... and the rest of the Akatsuki. She sweat-dropped. "What?! Can't I try it on!?"

"No! It's for Akimi you pinky! Take it off!" Deidara tackled her, pulling the ring off her finger gently and handing it to Naruto, who put it in the box and gave it back to me. I slipped the box back into my pocket and sat thinking. Kakashi and Naruto stood around awkwardly, wary of the Akatsuki. It was understandable, but no-one made a move to attack them. Deidara was dragged off Sakura by Sasori, being pulled into the puppets lap.

"Has no-one made a plan to get her back then?" Kakashi asked.

"Fuck!" Hidan yelled.

"We were too busy interrogating Kabuto..." Kakuzu murmured, glaring at his partner.

"So what are we going to do?" I looked up, frowning.

Footsteps sounded down the hall, getting closer and closer - until Rei burst into the room.

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Y-you're dead!" Deidara yelled, pointing at the Raven.

"And Akimi revived me with Kinjutsu." The guy regained his breath. "She told me what I have to do... Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, you may wish to get involved." We all nodded. "She told me to inform the Akatsuki of what is going on. I am going to Konoha to get a rescue team, and we are going to take down Orochimaru." My eyes lit up and I smirked.

"This... will be good."

"Hai... but we need more people."

"It wouldn't be good going in more than a four man team..." Sakura frowned and I growled at her.

"Sakura, four men aren't enough to take down Orochimaru." Rei sighed. "We're talking regular Shinobi here... Think about it. Six years ago, the Third Lord Hokage attempted to take down Orochimaru, and was only able to stop the Sannin from using his arms before dying. He was an exceptional shinobi..."

"There is another..." Naruto looked up, and we all looked to him. My onyx eyes found his azure ones. "A shinobi, in Konoha. She is a Jinchuuriki like me... but her skills... they could be useful.. Yet, I've never been able to find her since I met her that once."

"Tobi knows a good girl!" Everyone raised their eyebrow, looking to Tobi. "Tobi knows Ono! Ono talks to Bijuu!"

"Ono... who?" Kakashi frowned.  
"Ano... Ono... Tategami, Tobi thinks..." I nodded.

"Take us to her, Tobi." I ordered. He nodded.

"The rest of the Akatsuki have to stay here... Akimi's wishes." With a heavy sigh, they agreed.

Tobi led us out, deep into the Konoha forests. We passed old, twisted oaks and hanging weeping willows. Nothing seemed to live out here, besides the river. Even that seemed slow paced, as though enjoying life.

We arrived in a dense clearing, where a female was sat, on her stomach, legs in the air, leaning on one hand as the other created ripples in the pond there. Her whole body was covered in bandages, except her neck and head. She had light brown hair, which were tied up in two spiky buns at the top of her head. She wore a light pink jacket with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve. Then there was a light pink piece of material tied over the bandages on her stomach in a bow. She wore a skirt that hung over her right hip and went down to her knee, but covered nothing on her left leg. Her pink jounin shoes were placed beside her and she seemed carefree.

"Hmmm? Can we trust her, Kakashi?" Naruto asked, frowning.

"I dont know, Naruto..." Our voices caught her attention and she looked around. Her eyes were mismatched - the left one was a bright, sky blue. The right one was a deep forest green, like Urei's.

Her eyes fell on Tobi and she grinned.

"Tobi-kun!" Her voice was bright and bouncy, full of sunshine. Was she really related to Urei?

"Ono-chan!" He ran over and hugged her tight, causing the girl to squeal and giggle. "Ono...What is Ono's last name?" Tobi put his head on the side, curious.

"Uh... Tobi knows I can't tell Tobi that..."

"Is it Tategami?" The girl paled slightly but nodded. "It's why Tobi keeps Ono-chan a secret!" The girl breathed a sigh of relief.

"What do you need, Tobi?" She sat up, then her eyes fell on Naruto. "Those... whiskers..." She got up, walking towards Naruto and tracing the whiskers on his cheeks gently.

"Uh?" He only managed to get that out before the girl tackled him gleefully.

"Kyuu-chan talks about you all the time! He says you've grown at lot!" She giggled, sitting up while Naruto was still on the ground, dazed.

"Kyuu... chan?" Kakashi murmured, his only visible eyebrow raised beneath his hitai-ate.

"Hai, hai! Kyuu-chan!" The girl got up and lost her balance and frowned. "I'm off balance... Why... TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I am I missing something?" Tobi looked at her and nodded.

"Tails!" He chuckled. "Tobi likes Ono-chan's tails!"

"Mmmmmm... whose tails shall I have today, Tobi?" The girl crossed her legs.

"Ano... Whose do you like?"

"Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu's!" With that, the girl formed some fast hand-signs, and with a distinct _poof, _the girl had nine orange tails rising from her backside. She grabbed one and cuddled in it, the others wrapping around her affectionately.

"They... do they need to be controlled with chakra?" Kakashi went over and poked one uncertainly. It wrapped around his hand in a tight grip.

"Iie... Kyuubi gave them their own minds... They swish around as they want to." She smiled. Naruto glared at her.

"HEY! THE KYUUBI IS MY DEMON! WHY HAVE YOU GOT HIS TAILS!?" He shouted, pointing at her as he sat up.

"Uh..." The girl blinked. "I am the mother of tails... I can talk with all the Bijuu and I can control their behaviour. Kyuubi and Shukaku like me the most and I talk to them every night... I created the Jutsu which allows me to have up to 45 tails... All of which can act as a protective cocoon when I need them too."

"Can you tell the future too?" The idiot asked sarcastically, clearly not believing her. Well... it was a rather tall tale.

"Dont believe me huh..." She got up and walked over, sitting in front of him. She closed her eyes, and the seals on either side of her neck glowed slightly. It was a few moments while nothing happened, but then the clearing was filled with orange... Kyuubi. The girl opened her eyes and giggled, looking up at the giant demon. "Kyuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" She got up and went and hugged his muzzle. He chuckled darkly, lying on his stomach and lifting his muzzle. The girl climbed between his ears, lying down and scratching his scalp. He laughed.

"Do I have ticks from the _gaki,_ Ono-san?"

"... I dont think so. I would feel them feeding off your chakra." My eyes widened. So this was the thing inside Naruto...

"Hey, we came here for you to help us find another Jinchuuriki, not for you to have a reunion!" Naruto stood and pointed at the two.

"Well... Who is this Jinchuuriki's Bijuu?" She asked, looking down at us.  
"The Se... Sebi? No..." Naruto scratched his head.

"D-did... You mean... _Senbi_?" She asked, paling slightly.

"Yes that's it!" He grinned.

"... Senbi hates me and refuses to talk to me... She is very protective of her host and would never let me know where it is..."

Damn. Dead end.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Pains Of The Heart**

_**Naruto's POV:**_

"Well can't you at least try?!" I growled. "I need to talk to this Jinchuuriki!"

"Fine..." She sighed and relaxed on top of Kurama's head, her eyes closed. Kyuubi raised his eyes to the girl, before closing his own eyes.

_**Ono's POV:**_

I felt myself fade into the darkness of my mind.

_Senbi... _I called her softly. At first I received no reply, then I sighed, remembering how I had to talk to this one...

_Senbi get your kami-damn furry ass out here!_

Finally I received the acknowledging growl I was looking for.  
_**I'm here. What do you want, vermin?**_

I growled softly.

_I know you hate me... But some Konoha-nin are looking for your host, to help save their friend. Where are you?_

Ferocious laughter filled my mind.

_**Kyuubi's POV:**_

The girl squirmed and wriggled on my head and I growled softly. She rolled herself off my head, and I quickly caught her in my paw.

"Whats wrong with her?" My kit muttered. I looked to the boy, frowning.

"Senbi must be scaring her... Senbi never liked Ono and was always trying to scare the fragile child." A roar of laughter came from my host and I growled warningly. "What is so funny, gaki?!"

"You think you dont scare her?!"

_**Ono's POV:**_

_**Now why would I tell you where I am, stupid girl? For all I know, you are out to get me!**_

_Hey, it's Kyuubi's host who want's to know! The blonde haired, blue eyed kid!_

_**That brat, eh...**_

_Wait just a minute... STUPID GIRL!? You're a girl too, baka!_

_**... Damn.**_

There was a heavy sigh.

_**Fine. You know the waterfall, opposite side of the forest on that straight path from your clearing?**_

_Uh-huh?_

_**She's there. But be warned. She is meditating.**_**_  
_**_I'll make sure the knuckle-head disturbs her then._

Another roar of laughter and she left my mind and I sat up violently, breathing heavily as though I'd had a nightmare - I always woke like this from talking with the demons. I gazed up to the bright orange that was one of my two favourite demons. Sighing, I fell back into his paw, closing my eyes.

"Well?!" The blonde bounced up to me and I groaned.

"That path, there." I pointed to a path that was to the north of the clearing we were in. "It leads you to another clearing - follow it straight, dont take any turnings. The jinchuuriki is in that clearing."

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" I got hugged really tightly, then he was gone. I blinked, sitting up and staring after him.

"... I guess this means you have to go, huh?"

"... I'm afraid so. I'll plague you tonight." I grinned weakly.  
"Sounds like a good plan, Kyuubi..."

"Goodbye, Ono-san..."

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

Naruto dragged me along down the path that the girl had pointed out, but we came to a fork in the road. I looked at Kakashi, who was following behind me, and Rei behind him.

"Well? You're the older two... decide what we do!"

"The clearing could be either way... It would be best to split into teams of two and use a wireless set." Kakashi nodded as he confirmed the thought in his head. "Ne, Rei-san?"

"Hai... Its the only thing we have to go on. The teams?"

"I'll take Naruto... I dont think you could handle him." The raven-haired chuckled, and nodded as he looked at me.

"Lets get going then Uchiha." I nodded and followed him silently as we took the left path, the other two on the right path.

We walked in silence for a while then...

"I plan to ask your sisters hand in marriage."

"NANI?!" I looked away as he turned to stare at me as we walked. The bark on the trees had interesting patterns... "... Show me the ring!" He grinned, and I rolled my eyes, anding him the dark-blue, velvet covered box, which encased the engagement ring I planned to give to Akimi.

"Well?" I frowned at him. "What do you think?"

"The only thing that would make her love it more, is if that was an Onyx stone instead of a sapphire. But its beautiful all the same, she will love it, Sasuke."

I nodded thankfully at him, then put the ring away as we continued walking. I heard Naruto whine over the headset.

"Awwww man! We're lost!"

With a sigh, Kakashi replied; "Just keep going, Naruto. Treat it like a mission."

I smirked, adding my own input. "Dobe, if you can save Akimi before me, I'll buy you 20 bowls of ramen." I heard the sound of hurried feet over the headset and chuckled, picking up my own pace...

I just hope that we can get enough people in time.

_**Akimi's POV:**_

The air had cooled, and I walked back into the base to find something to wrap around myself. As I put my foot down, I winced. There was something wrong with this baby... It didn't kick... and yet I often got cramps and such. The pain got more intense and I fell to my knees with a cry, one hand gripping my stomach, the other supporting my weight.

Oh god, I better not be giving birth... A two month premature baby! No, no, no!

Or even worse...

Abortion!

Where's Sasuke when I need him!?

Two pairs of hurried footsteps headed towards me and I squeezed my eyes shut, a single tear leaking from each one.

Please... Hurry.

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

My heart tore. I swear it.

I felt nothing but pain in my chest and it was affecting my performance.

Was... something wrong with Akimi? The baby?

... There better not be.

_**Itachi's POV:**_

I growled slightly as I sneezed.

I dont sneeze, I'm an Uchiha!

But that means... Something... that will affect me is going to happen?  
Is Akimi...

Is Akimi giving birth?

Is she hurt?

Is the baby hurt?

Is... she aborting?

Is Orochimaru hurting her?

I frowned.

What is taking them so long?

_**Tsunade's POV:**_

**BAM.**

The door to my office was busted off its hinges, and held a seething red-head in the doorway.

"You never replied to my letter!" He yelled. "How is she?! WHERE IS SHE?!" I groaned; this was going to be hell.

"Gaara... Have a seat and I will explain... everything." He calmed down enough to sit down and listen to me.

"She killed Rei, her brother, and I had to banish her from Konoha for that." He glared at me.

"Why not send her to Suna, where I could keep an eye on her?"

"She already made plans... and went with the Akatsuki." His eyes narrowed. "She turned out to be pregnant... with the Uchiha's baby. He goes to see her regularly and make sure she is alright."

Gaara sighed, sitting back in the chair opposite me.

"Well... Can the Akatsuki guarantee her safety?"

"... Maybe not the Akatsuki... But Itachi can." I smiled softly and he nodded.

"You must tell Sasuke that she has to write to me!"

"At 7 months pregnant... I dont think she has the energy, Gaara..." I chuckled and he smiled.

"Wow, seven months... She must be happy."

I nodded, but a feeling told me she was anything but...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Changes She Causes**

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

All four of us burst into the same clearing at the same time. It appeared that they just came out in different sides of the clearing, but lead to the same clearing.

"Naruto! Find her!" He nodded, then looked to the waterfall that was at the south of the clearing (my left). I was panicking now. The pain in my chest had only worsened since it first started. Something was terribly wrong with Akimi and the baby.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi walked up to me.

"T-there's something wrong with Akimi and the baby. My heart has been aching since we started down that forked path." I told him. He frowned.

"Orochimaru might be doing something." He turned. "NARUTO, we have to hurry!"

"I knew I should have stayed with her..." Rei cursed quietly.

_**Naruto's POV:**_

I walked up to the girl under the waterfall and frowned. She had her eyes closed and her legs crossed. She was meditating maybe? I tapped her shoulder and she opened her violet-blue eyes.

She had brunette hair that fell to her shoulders and framed her face. Her nose was quite cute and everything about her features mixed perfectly. Like me, she held a tailed beast. It was called the Senbi, and it had three tails but a secret behind those tails that she never told me.

"Hey, Sumizome!"

"Naruto... Can I help you?" She asked, stepping from underneath the waterfall. She was about 5 foot 7 inches, and often wore grey clothing. A simple grey top, and darker grey trousers.

"Yeah... We could really do with your help. Come and meet my friends." I held my hand out to the girl with a grin. Smiling, she took it and I lead her back to the group. "Guys! This is Sumizome Hisakata, Jinchuuriki of the Senbi. Sumi, this is Rei," Immediately his golden eyes were scouring her body and I scowled at him; "He's a pervert. Kakashi-sensei," The silver-haired man nodded curtly; "And Sasuke-teme."

"Dobe." Came the short reply, before he gripped his chest and winced. "Dammit..."

"Naruto, as much as meet and greets are nice, we need to get a move on. Akimi is in trouble."

"Hai. Are you going to help us Sumizome?"

"Sure. What are we doing?" The strong voice that interrupted me surprised me.

"We're going to save my pregnant sister from Orochimaru. And we're going to kill him, and then get Akimi back to the Akatsuki." With a nod from Sumizome, we were off.

Now... to take down Orochimaru and Kabuto.

_**Akimi's POV:**_

I woke to a cold, damp cloth being pressed to my forehead.

"Her chakra is being sapped slowly by something... I'm not sure what. Also the baby is slowly being poisoned."

"Poisoned? How?"

"I'm not sure... By the looks of it... Her chakra."

"Kukuku... She always did have the black chakra made for Kinjutsu..."

Slowly I opened my eyes, only to groan at the harsh light above me.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice dry and croaky.

"Two of my guards found you kneeling on the floor after hearing you yell... You passed out not long after. They brought you to me and I and Kabuto have taken care of you..."

"Is the baby fine?" I frowned. He looked at Kabuto.

"As I'm sure you heard, your baby is being poisoned by your own chakra. Do you know what's causing that?" I shook my head and he sighed.

"Lord Orochimaru gave you a painkiller in the form of an injection... Be thankful that you didn't lose the child." Kabuto stalked out of the room and I looked to Orochimaru.

"As much as I hate you... Thank you." He chuckled darkly.

"You're welcome, child." He paused. "You know, Kabuto is jealous right now... It's why he's so... huffy with you."

"Huh?" I sat up slowly; "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you haven't seen his behaviour..."

"Iie..." I frowned.

"I think he's jealous of the fact that you're committed to Sasuke... and yet you spend a lot of time with me."

"Bitch please," I laughed. "I dont choose to spend that time with you."

"I know... But you do none the less. Kukuku..."

"You're a freak." He only chuckled more.

_**Itachi's POV:**_

I watched as everything in the Akatsuki turned to shambles because of Akimi's one command: that we stay put until everything is over.

Pein couldn't concentrate enough to do his paperwork. He missed having someone to comfort, to calm, to hold at night.

Konan missed having a girlfriend to check up on, be there for, and have girly days with. She hasn't painted her nails since Akimi went missing.

Sasori had taken to locking himself in his room and not coming out for days on end. He had no-one to argue with, no-one to tickle.

Deidara had taken to rocking himself in a corner. His hair was a tangled mess and he was very unstable, shouted if anyone came near him.

Zetsu, strangely, had taken to putting a new plant in Akimi's bedroom every day. He asked me for advice on what she liked, so he went out hunting down that one flower that she loved. I'm sure she'll like it when she gets back...

Kisame made ramen for everyone to eat, or just sat and stared at a bowl of fruit every now and then. His rowdiness and cockiness had been drained out of him.

Hidan, however, had gone back to what he was before Akimi. He was making more sacrifices, cursing, and generally being a lot louder. He gave me so many headaches.

Kakuzu... Kakuzu lost the guts to count his money. In her spare time when Akimi wasn't sleepy, she'd double and triple check the bundles that he counted to make sure he had the right amount there.

Tobi was just Tobi. He was loud, always getting into trouble, and generally hyper. No-one paid him any attention anymore, so he went by unnoticed.  
As for myself... with every day that went by, I sat in thought. Will Sasuke be able to take down Orochimaru? Will Akimi or the baby be hurt in the process?

I had only one thought in my mind at that time.

I had to warn the Hokage of what was happening.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Konoha's Discovery**

_**Orochimaru's POV:**_

Over the days, Akimi's condition varied.

Sometimes it would be ok, and she would get up and spend a normal day with me, watching me deal with my guards, Kabuto, and others.

Sometimes she would be carefree, and go outside and stare at the sky... Then come down with worries and have to come back inside.

Sometimes, the poisoning of the baby got worse and she was bed-ridden. She would pass out for hours on end, and I worried how the baby was doing.

Would it survive this pregnancy?

I dont mind if Akimi dies...

Well, maybe it would be better if she stayed alive until the child was on solid foods, then she could die...

Kukuku...

Besides me, Akimi stirred in her sleep. She was frowning, and her hand was gripping the bed sheets tightly. I would give her more painkillers, but that would be an overdose and I can't have it affecting the baby...

I wondered what happened when other women got pains during their pregnancy.

Cramps?

Why would they have cramps though?

Lack of food? ...

Can't be that. Akimi eats plenty.

The baby moving?

Iie... If the baby is being poisoned, it wouldn't be moving.

What relieves cramps?

...

Massages.

I placed my hand on her stomach, only to get clawed in the face. Clearly, this girl didn't want her baby touched...

I growled, pinning her down and biting her neck enough to leave a dark purple bruise. She cried out and struggled against me, her red irises now visible since she opened her eyes. She called me a pedophile, tried to kick my sides.

"Dont make me do it again." I growled. Blood from the scratches dripped onto her cheek slowly and she shook, suddenly still.

"I-I... Did I do that?" She whispered, wide eyed. I relaxed my grip slightly and nodded. She wouldn't do anything to hurt me, she knew the baby was at stake. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!" She burst out crying and sat up, hugging me. I stared down at her, eventually wrapping my arms around her.

"Akimi... How do you feel about the child without Sasuke being here, hmmm?" She sighed.

"It's... stressful... and worrying. I mean, stress affects the baby, right? What if the baby becomes deformed because I'm stressed?" She frowned.

"Hey, hey..." I eased out the frown by rubbing her forehead. "No frowning."

"But..."

"Akimi..." I sighed. "Would it help if I got Sasuke here?"

"You would do that?" She looked up at me, her red eyes shining hopefully.

"Yes..." I smiled.

_No... _I thought, smirking. _I will just have one of my men transform and act like him..._

_**Akimi's POV:**_

I rolled my eyes. Orochimaru wouldn't do that for me. The most he'd probably do would be getting one of his men to transform into Sasuke. But that's laughable, because I'd be able to tell the difference in the chakra signature.  
I sighed as Orochimaru walked out and Kabuto walked in. He looked at me, smirking, pushing his glasses further up his nose, the light glinting off of them.

"Are you feeling better today?"

"Kind of..." I murmured. "You touch my stomach and I will murder you, Kabuto." He laughed at me.

"I doubt you have the strength to do so, Akimi." Again, he smirked, stepping closer. I smirked back this time.  
"Go check Orochimaru's face." He frowned and I continued to smirk as I sat up. I pulled on one of Hidan's big shirts that Kabuto had grabbed for me, then my cloak (which he had also grabbed). "I want to go to Konoha."

"You dont have the energy, plus it isn't wise." I growled at him.

"I will rephrase that then for you, Kabuto. I _**am**_ going to Konoha." He sighed, and Orochimaru walked in.

"I can take you to the wall, child... from there on you need to do it yourself. Will you be able to?" I nodded confidently. If would find Neji or someone... They could help me...

Orochimaru picked me up and we were soon heading to Konoha.

_**Kiba's POV:**_

I smelt a horrible sent and growled. Everyone around watched me as my eyes narrowed towards the gate of Konoha. Then, the horrible scent stopped at the wall, and a different scent continued over, into Konoha.

"Akimi!" I murmured. Everyone's eyes widened, Neji's the most.

"Let's go!"

_**Gaara's POV:**_

Tsunade and I watched the group run towards the gates, and I frowned.

"Why are they doing that? They're not on a mission, are they?" She shook her head.

"I dont know why..."

"I'll go find out..." She nodded and I headed after the group, watching as they all surrounded someone, hugging the person. When they started to move further into Konoha, I saw it was an Akatsuki member. At first I growled, but then remembered that Akimi was with the Akatsuki. I looked closer and saw that the person... was in fact... Akimi.

_**Akimi's POV:**_

I draped myself over Kiba as soon as I got down, I was knackered and he picked it up.

"Come here..." Neji walked over and picked me up. "Wow, that baby is heavy." I chuckled.

"Yeah... heavy and its dying too." They frowned.

"Why is it dying?" Ino asked.

"Well... Lets talk about it somewhere away from here, ok? I have a lot to explain to you." They nodded and I looked around, spotting a certain red-head. I smiled softly as his sand sneaked underneath me and picked me up. I chuckled as he walked over and hugged me.

"How is the child, nee-chan?"

"Not so good, nii-san... I'll explain later." He nodded and we all went to the park, sitting on a hill. Gaara, my most trusted person there, sat behind me and rubbed my stomach gently. I settled back into him, relaxing for once.

"Well... start explaining." Kiba urged. Akamaru lay between my legs, nuzzling my stomach. I chuckled and rubbed his head.

"Well... about a month ago, Orochimaru kidnapped me from the lake where I was having a picnic with the Akatsuki. I smelt his scent and it disturbed me so I went to go see what it was. He knocked me out and took me to his hideout." Gaara paused his rubbing for a second and frowned.

"Has he hurt you?" He started pressing my ribs gently and I winced. His eyes narrowed to slits. "What has he been doing?" I sighed and explained what Orochimaru had been doing to me.

"It got to a point where I knew it was going to start affecting the child, so I walked into the gardens by myself and used Kinjutsu to summon Rei."

"Do you know how dangerous that is?!" Ino screeched. I sighed and nodded.

"It's been poisoning the child, I know it has... But Rei is quick and efficient, by now he should have gathered who I asked fo-" I spotted a shadow jumping quickly through the trees and my eyes widened. I stood. "What's Itach-" Pain soared through my stomach and I cried out, holding my stomach. Neji and Gaara sat me back down, Neji rubbing my back and Gaara my stomach. Ino sighed.

"Does Sasuke know?" I shook my head.

"At least, I dont think he does... If he did, he'd be out with a vengeance." I chuckled softly at the thought.

"Well ok... Moving on. Have you bled, even a little bit?"

"If you're talking about what I think you are, then no... At least, not yet." I frowned. "But... I'm scared."

That caused everyone to blink.

Yeah I know, right?

Akimi Ramika, scared.

Not something you hear everyday, is it?

"Nee-chan..." Gaara hugged me gently and I sighed, snuggling back in him.

_**Tsunade's POV:**_

Gaara still wasn't back, and I sighed. I went to take my seat, only to find Itachi Uchiha at the windowsill.

I frowned. Why was he here?

"Uchiha Itachi..."

"Tsunade-sama." I waved him in and took my seat. He stood in front of my desk, like any other ninja would when reporting for a mission or something similar. "I have to let you know what's going on..."

"Ah, yes!" I smiled. "Akimi. How is she? And the baby?" He glared at me, narrowing his eyes before sighing.

"Gomenasai, Tsunade-sama... That glare was not aimed towards you." He sighed. "Orochimaru kidnapped Akimi a month back, and it's taken us a while to figure it out. We've questioned the person who took her place, but he escaped. He said that she was being tortured, and there was the possibility that she lost the baby already. We have been recently informed by Rei Ramika that Akimi _is_ being held by Orochimaru, and needed a rescue team to take him down." I frowned.

"Rei? He's dead."  
"I'm afraid that she used Kinjutsu and its affecting the baby..." He looked at the floor.

"Who did he take for the team then?"

"Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi. And another shinobi from Konoha, a Jinchuuriki..." I nodded.

"Arigatou, Itachi. I will monitor the situation and send out some more shinobi if necessary. Are the Akatsuki staying in place or helping?"

"The Akatsuki were ordered by Akimi to stay in place." I nodded and he disappeared in a poof.

What else could go wrong...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Hidden In Shadows**

_**Gaara's POV:**_

Akimi looked at the red and orange sky, frowning.

"What's wrong, nee-chan?" I asked, still rubbing her stomach as I had been for the past few hours. She frowned more.

"I just..." She sighed, sitting up from my chest. "Orochimaru bullied me into saying... maybe... promising... that I would give him the baby after it's born. Even if I do get away from him, I have an odd feeling he will still end up with the child."

"It's just your paranoia, nee-chan." Her head snapped up at the confident voice. About ten feet away, Itachi stood. Instead of jumping and running to him, Akimi burst out crying.

"NOW I'M SEEING THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN GS!" She wailed.

"Please shut her up!" Kiba groaned, covering his ears. Itachi politely asked if he could take my place and I nodded, shuffling out the way and watching him sit behind the ravenette. She continued to sob uncontrollably until he placed his head on her shoulder.

_**Akimi's POV:**_

Itachi's warm breath caressed my neck when he placed his head on my shoulder, and I knew that was his attempt to stop me crying. Soon his warm hands were on my stomach and my sobs decreased into sniffles and the odd hiccup. I wiped my eyes, biting my bottom lip.

"You're so tense..." Itachi murmured, kissing my cheek. I puffed my cheeks out.

"Blame the bastard!" Itachi raised his eyebrow.

"Which one?" I growled, elbowing him hard enough in the stomach to cause him to fall backwards and grunt. I looked towards him.

"There are three. Your brother, your nephew and Orochimaru. I mean Orochimaru, you swine." I growled at him before standing. A giant snake erupted at my feet, placing me onto its head and slithering through the group. "I'll take it Orochimaru wants me back..."

"AKIMI!" My friends ran after the slithering snake.

"No! Stay in Konoha!" I gripped the snake as it slithered up the wall and threw me into Orochimaru's arms, half of my hair landing over my eyes. "I need to cut my hair..." I muttered, and the snake-man chuckled. I sighed.

"Let's just get the next three months over, ne? And hope the baby doesn't die..." He glared down at me, as if knowing what I did.

"Its half Uchiha, half Ramika. It won't die." I told him.

"Someone is cocky..." I smirked, moving my hair out of my eyes.

"I have to be around you." He narrowed his eyes. "How is your face by the way?" With a growl, he slung me over his shoulder, which I gripped for dear life. "Do you plan to kill me!?"

"Yes." He smirked and I groaned. He slipped me back into his arms, kissing my forehead. I scratched his face again, jumping out of his arms. I landed on the wall a few feet away, wobbling slightly.

I felt my skin get sticky and greasy with quickly forming sweat, and my vision began to swim. I collapsed to my knees, barely able to breathe.

"Y-you... Wh-what did you do..." He smirked, picking up my suffering body.

"Seeing how you react to an overdose..." My eyes widened.

Only briefly.

Then I was unconscious.

_**Gaara's POV:**_

I bared my teeth as I watched the scene on top of the wall. I narrowed my eyes and turned to Itachi, clenching my fist.

His head was down, his eyes were shaded by his bangs, his fist was clenched and his body was trembling.

"Why aren't you doing anything?!" I ground my teeth together, practically growling the sentence out.

"... Akimi ordered us not to interfere..." He answered quietly.

"Are you actually going to listen to her?! When she needs all of us, you're going to listen to what she says and stay away!" The sand in my gourd was making a loud hissing noise.

"You're not doing anything either, Gaara. I've already informed the Hokage of what is going on. The Akatsuki aren't out on missions, they are staying at home, ready for Akimi when she gets back. If you want something done about this, do it yourself!" I growled, ready to attack him and beat him to a pulp. "I would do something... But I know firsthand that listening to Akimi is a wiser choice than going by my instincts to kill that snake bastard." He dared to look straight at me. "If you go after them, you will only get hurt. Akimi is preventing us from doing that by keeping us in our places."

He looked away again.

"... At least tell me _someone_ is going after her." He nodded.

"Rei, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke have gone to pick up another Jinchuuriki then head to Orochimaru. The Hokage will send back up if needed. Akimi will be home soon, Gaara... Just be patient." He paused for a while.

"And what will you do in the mean time?"

"Sort out the curtains in the hideout so they hang how Akimi likes them, make sure Deidara is ok, make sure the place doesn't smell of blood from Hidan's constant sacrifices... All the things she'd do. If you'll excuse me." With that, the Uchiha disappeared with a poof of smoke.

Akimi...

Stay safe, onegai...

_**Rei's POV:**_

After picking up the second Jinchuuriki, I lead the group back to the hideout where Akimi had summoned me. We searched through the hideout, Sasuke becoming slightly frantic now.

I frowned.

"Either they've gone out... or..." I pushed open a door, leading into the garden. "She's out here somewhere, along with Orochimaru and Kabuto..." I turned to the slightly paler-than-usual Uchiha. "You know Akimi better than I do. Where would she be in a garden like this?" He frowned.

"Around flowers... In the shade of a tree..."

"I have an easier plan." I looked to Kakashi. "We all split up and meet back here in thirty minutes." We all nodded and went our separate ways.

I searches around where she had summoned me, a bench not too far away. I checked all the trees with shade and such.

She wasn't here.

Half an hour passed and we met where we first came out into the garden.

"She's not here... Neither are Orochimaru and Kabuto." The Jinchuuriki, Sumi, confirmed. "I can't sense any of their chakras."

"Guess we'll have to hide and wait." Sasuke growled.

"That snake better not have hurt her..." He muttered.

"The next best thing we can do is check for any signs in the base that she's been hurt." I told him. "Sumi, keep an eye out for their chakras returning. I do not wish to be found just yet..."

"Hai!"

With that, we headed back inside.

_**Orochimaru's POV:**_

Since I had given Akimi the overdose, she hadn't woken. I began to regret what I did, fearing for the baby and herself. No, I was not getting attached, I just want the child. Understand?

Good.

I walked back into my hideout, aware that people had been here - probably Konoha nin looking for Akimi, or the Akatsuki... No doubt that both would have figured it out.

I sighed as I walked through the hideout and to my room. I watched as Kabuto opened the door, before stepping back.

I felt eyes on my back and looked behind me, turning to scan the seemingly empty hallway.

"Kabuto, have the guards scout the place... Someone is still here."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." He walked off to inform the guards and I frowned, turning back to my room and walking in, placing Akimi on the bed softly. I placed her on her side, with a pillow between her knees and swollen stomach. I slipped off her Akatsuki cloak, placing it over her body to keep her warm. Carefully, I slipped off her zori (ninja shoes) and began to wonder when she would complain about her weight and aching back and feet...

Seven months and she isn't complaining or having tantrums or anything...

I began to wonder what was wrong with the girl. I lay on the girl's right, watching her. Her flickering eyes meant she was at least dreaming, still alive... I breathed a sigh of relief.

"No more drugs for you..." I muttered, reaching out and stroking her hair gently.

"Sasuke..." She murmured in her sleep, gripping the pillow. Tears formed in her closed eyes, seeping from the corners and falling onto the pillow. "Sasuke... please..."

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

"**SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEE!**" My name rang from behind the door we'd all been watching and my heart beat sped up. Why was she calling me? Did she know I was here? Was he hurting her? I stepped forward, but both Kakashi and Rei pulled me back, shaking their heads.

"Wait, Sasuke..." We all stepped back into the shadows as we heard smashes and thuds from the room. Orochimaru walked out with Akimi held in his arms, a needle sticking out from her shoulder. She was shaking, tears running down her face. Her swollen stomach was clearly visible from the maternity dress she was wearing. I frowned, noticing she wore nothing else over that. Wasn't she cold? I studied Orochimaru to see he had taken more damage than Akimi. His face was scratched up, causing it to bleed and the skin to peel.

Had Akimi attacked him?

Had he been too near?

My chakra spiked the slightest bit, but I covered it quickly. I saw Akimi's body relax immediately after my chakra spiked.

Did she feel it?

"Why are you relaxing dear?" Orochimaru smirked. "You know what happens when you misbehave." Akimi's muscles immediately tensed again.

...

What was going to happen?

_**Tsunade's POV:**_

The two males I ordered into my office stood before me, eyes serious. Even the younger ones, even though he was the cockier and jokey one of the three siblings, even though only two of them were here, the third being on a mission.

"I have a mission for you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Kicked!**

_** Tsunade's POV**_

The elder brother shifted uneasily. His dark brunette hair hung down past his shoulders, and his bangs framed his face. His golden eyes were worried, knowing the youngest of them could get in trouble easily on the current mission. His posture showed how much he was guarded, or stressed, at the present moment. He wore a red shirt with grey trousers with typical ninja shoes. His Yorugakure (Village hidden in Darkness) hitai-ate was tied around his forehead, and I knew that he hid a blade on his body. This male was like my right hand man, of a status that none of the other villagers knew about. His abilities were spectacular... Not that I will tell you. You could be Akatsuki for all I know!

"Lady Hokage... What does this mission entail?" Misuto, the younger brother and middle sibling, asked. The boy wore a half-open shirt to show off his chest, and it was green. He wore three-quarter length grey trousers, and ninja shoes. Bandages were wrapped around his right thigh, where he put his kunai and shuriken holster over the top. I knew he used twin blades, and was known as the "green flash" of Konoha.

I sighed.

"As you know, your sister is on a mission, with Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke." Kuragari, the eldest of the three siblings, frowned.

"... Then why have you called us?" He asked. "Sumizome will be-"

"They are going to find and if possible, kill Orochimaru." Both boys' eyes widened.

"Doushite?" Misuto stared at me. "He hasn't caused any trouble in Konoha, has he?" I shook my head.

"You know of all the things with Akimi that's been going on?" Kuragari sighed.

"I heard... He's stolen Akimi away, hasn't he?" Misuto snorted.

"So? She's an alright ninja! She can get out herself!" I sweat dropped. "She's not as good as me, though." I sighed.

"Misuto, Akimi is pregnant. She can't use Kinjutsu, therefore can't escape. She needs this." Misuto sighed, giving in.

"Fine... But how are we meant to know where they are?" A hawk flew into my window and I took the message off its leg. I quickly read it then handed it to Kuragari.

"Your destination. Now go!"

"Hai!" Both males disappeared.

How long is it before the birth now?

A month?

Two?

Would she give birth prematurely?

Would she abort?

Would she have a stillborn child?

Kami help whoever has to deal with her birth...

_**Kakashi's POV:**_

Orochimaru took the frightened Akimi into another room, locking the door. We heard shuffling, and more smashes and clashes.

"Get off me you perverted freak!" Then there was silence. I frowned as Sasuke shook under my grip on his shoulder.

Did the Uchiha want to protect her and the baby that bad?

_**Orochimaru's POV:**_

I looked down at Akimi in my arms, gently pulling the needle out of her shoulder.

I should rip it out.

Make her hurt.

Two more months and I could hurt her...

As much as I want...

Assuming that Uchiha brat doesn't get in the way.

Akimi's glazed eyes were watching me.

"What did you do..." She whispered.

"A simple sedative." I answered, smirking before laying her on the floor. She whined, uncomfortable. I rolled her onto her side, annoyed with the whining.

Yet she continued. I growled slightly, tempted to kick her.

In fact... I think I will.

_THUMP_.

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

Akimi's cries rang throughout the hideout, mainly about how Orochimaru was _this swearword_ or _that swearword_. While I found it funny, I frowned.

What was making her cry?

I felt the presence of someone, and looked around to see a female standing beside Rei, who wasn't Sumizome. She had red hair with golden eyes, the same colour as Rei's. Her skin was extremely pale, compared to Rei, who was tanned (but not as tanned as Naruto). She wore a red top that was cut up, more than it should I suspected. Had she fought to get here?

"..." I eyed her headband, on top of her head - how Sakura has it. "Can we help?" I asked. Everyone looked to her and I didn't bother gauging reactions.

"Onee-chan!" Rei hugged the girl tight, and she awkwardly patted him on the shoulder.

"Put me down, otouto..." The male frowned and did so.

"What are you here for?" Rei asked, putting his hand on the girl's cheek. "You're smaller than I remember..."

"Yeah well... Things happen." She slapped his hand away.

"Another... Ramika?" Kakashi spluttered. "Where do you all come from?" The girl chuckled.

"I'm not dead, unlike my little brother." The male pouted.

"Whatever, short ass."

"Cocky."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Slut."

"Gigolo!"

"Whore!"

"Cock-sucking, sex receiving, uke, inflated ego, UNLOVED CHILD!"

"... I win." Rei smirked as he said it, the female stamping her foot.

"This is SOOOOOOOOOO not fair! Every single time you win!"

"You're hot headed, onee-chan. Just like Akimi."

"... Whatever."

"Well?" I asked again. "What are you here for?"

"... Akimi. Orochimaru... He..." She looked away, biting her lip.

"He what..." I growled, clenching my fists so hard that my nails dug into my palms.

"Sasuke, he kicked her in the stomach." My eyes widened.

"We have to get in there, tebba!" Naruto grinned. "I'll save Akimi, Sasuke!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You touch her, you die." I threatened.

"Eheh..." Sumizome sweat dropped and held her hands up. "No need to get feisty, Sasuke-san..."

"We need to get through that door. No doubt it's pretty solid."

"I'll do it!" Sumizome chirped.

_**Rei's POV:**_

I watched as my red-headed, unnatural-to-the-clan, sister walked away. She didn't look back, didn't say a word.

No goodbye... again.

I turned my attention to the door, watching as Sumizome pulled her fist back. She thrust it forward, the door snapped off of its hinges and flying to the other side of the room.

We all looked in, to see Orochimaru smirking down at Akimi. He looked at us, narrowing his eyes.

"Seems I have run across trouble after all..." Sasuke growled.

"What did you do to her?!" He yelled, fist clenched. Orochimaru ignored him, looking straight to me, before back to Akimi.

"You little bitch... How dare you go against me!" She looked up, smirking.

"W-well I had to do something..." Another well aimed kick landed my sister on the other side of the room, causing her to growl.

Sasuke's eyes immediately snapped to Sharingan and he jumped over, hauling Akimi up. The girl slumped against him, looking at him gratefully.

"Akimi... Just hang in there..." Sasuke murmured, before placing the girl to the side and glaring at Orochimaru. We all advanced, surrounding him.

_**Kuragari's POV:**_

I took a turn that we needed, the hideout coming into view.

"Misuto... We need to stay back until they need us, understand?"

"But onii-sama... Our sister is fighting there! We have to help!"

"Listen to me, Misuto." I growled. "We have to use our heads, not just our fighting instincts." He huffed and I sighed. "What if we get trouble with the seal, huh? Or Naruto's seal? I have to be there to seal it..."

"I know... but..."

"Dont go against me, please. This is a Sannin we're fighting."

"But-"

"No." He huffed and looked away as we headed into the hideout. "We are the last resort."

"... Naruhodo."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Loss of a Baby?**

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

That same red-head from before appeared by the door, looking over the situation. She saw we were surrounding Orochimaru, so she moved over to Akimi. I watched her analytically.

"Sasuke, focus. Noroi is our sister, she won't hurt Akimi." I nodded, turning my attention back to the Sannin in the middle of our circle.

_**Akimi's POV:**_

I was leaning against the wall, trying to get over the pain.

_I'm such a whiner... I've dealt with more than this... _

_**But the baby hasn't.**_

_Oh dear god. That was a dark voice... WTF I'm going insane!_

_**Yes. Yes you are. Mwuhahahahahahaha.**_

_Wtf wtf wtf wtf GO AWAY. _

I sighed as it went quiet, trying to sit up more. There was a twinge of pain in my stomach, causing me to wince.

"Hey..." Someone sat beside me and I looked to my right.

"Who are you..." I mumbled. She chuckled.

"Of course you wouldn't know... I left before you were born... I'm your older sister, Noroi." I frowned. "I'm older than Rei." A silent _ohhhhhhhhhhhhh_ left my mouth, and she smirked.

"Shut your mouth, you look like a fish." I shut my mouth and pouted. "So... pregnant with the Uchiha's baby, huh..."

"Have you been stalking me?" I asked, she laughed.

"Pretty much, yeah." The sounds of fighting were brought to my attention and I looked at the quickly moving group, trying to defeat Orochimaru. I turned my attention back to Noroi.

"For how long?"

"Pretty much since you were born..." I felt anger boil in my veins, and she quickly pulled my head on her chest, shushing me. "I know it's bad, but dont get angry, the baby's fighting and you being too emotional will kill it." I gripped her arm and took a few breaths, breathing out my anger.

"Ok... So... why didn't you step in?" I asked, looking up to her and shifting to get comfortable while still leaning on her.

"I wasn't strong enough." She looked away shamefully. "I wanted to protect you so much... Didn't want you like the rest of them...But I wasn't strong enough..." She sighed sadly, "I knew if I tried to help, I would just get smacked aside."

"So... where were you all these years?" She chuckled.

"That's a secret for another day." I nodded.

"Then what about your hair? Mom and dad both had raven hair too..." I frowned. "It's a little... odd, ne?" She laughed.

"I was born with a kind heart, and that is signified by my hair. I have the 'curse' of the clan, I guess you could say..." I raised my eyebrow. Our clan has curses? She chuckled. "You're so cute... How is Gaara?" I sighed.

"I have no idea... I've been with the Akatsuki, douchebag."

"Ah, yes... How are you feeling?" I frowned, wondering.

"Like I need to pee." She chuckled.

"Let's get you to the toilet then..." She hauled me up, carrying me bridal style - Gee, how strong was this girl?! I'm heavy as hell! - out of the room and to the toilet. She put me in the room then closed the door after leaving. I sighed as I finished, but then noticed something strange.

My eyes widened.

"NOROIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" I screamed, beginning to panic.

_**Kakashi's POV:**_

"NOROIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" The scream rang through the air, causing everyone, even Orochimaru, to pause. Something was wrong. Very wrong. I took the chance to tackle Orochimaru.

"Sasuke, go!" I urged him, he looked at me then nodded.

"I'll be back.. I promise." He ran out of the room, leaving me and Rei to fight the Sannin alone.

_**Akimi's POV:**_

Noroi barged into the room, seeing the blood beginning to run down my leg.

"Oh god..." She paled significantly, and she was already the palest out of the three of us. "Akimi... Breathe, sweety. Breathe." I tried, but couldn't stop staring at the blood. She pulled my chin up and made me gaze into her golden eyes. I flinched at the twinge of pain in my stomach, and took her hand, gripping it.

"Akimi!"

"S-Sasuke!" He appeared in the doorway, spotting immediately what was wrong. He gaze went to Noroi, fire burning in his eyes.

"Do something!" He snapped, picking me up. I gripped his torso, digging my nails in when I felt pain.

"... Follow me." Noroi ordered, and we went to one of the rooms. Sasuke laid me on the bed, propping me up against his chest. He ran his thumbs over the backs of my hands in a soothing way, shushing me and cooing me. I calmed down as best as I could. It's hard when you're bleeding and you shouldn't be. Sasuke kissed my head softly as Noroi's hands glowed green with chakra and she checked what was going on. Her eyes widened.

"Akimi do you have any idea how much you've poisoned the baby!?"

"It's only seven months old!" I whimpered, gripping Sasuke's hand.

"Akimi!" Noroi barked, "Get rid of Rei! Now!"

"B-but Kakashi..."

"I'll help Kakashi, love..." Sasuke lay me down and ran out of the room to help Kakashi. I sighed, releasing Kinjutsu and letting Rei float off wherever he belonged in death. Noroi sighed, and I felt the pain ease a bit.

"We have two choices Akimi... An early birth, or we wait and see what happens. The bleeding has stopped, and the poison has eased away from the baby a lot."

"... Wait..." She nodded and sat beside me, gripping my hand.

"It will be ok." She stated. I looked up at my older sister worriedly, gripping her hand back.

What if it wasn't?

_**Itachi's POV:**_

I paced around my room, frowning as a headache formed in my head. I was over thinking this. The group could do it. They could save her. I have no doubt.

... Do I?

_**Tsunade's POV:**_

The words became blurred on the paper and I rubbed my eyes. I was behind on reading reports and the rest of the paper work.

A hand rested on my shoulder and I looked around, seeing Gaara.

"Gaara-sama..." I mumbled, sitting back with a sigh.

"You should rest, Tsunade-sama... You need it. You've been awake for days." I shook my head, shaking away the light dizziness.

"I need to be awake if they need backup... I have to..." My eyes began to close but I snapped them open. He sighed.

"Go rest on the couch, I'll do the paperwork for you while you rest up." I frowned.

"Suna..."

"Is being run by Temari until Akimi is back in Konoha safe and sound." I sighed and gave in, getting up from my chair and going to the couch, laying down and closing my eyes.

Five minutes, that was all...

_**Naruto's POV:**_

We looked at the snake man as he lay on the floor, gasping and clutching his side. Sasuke had given him a rather good slicing after he came back... I wondered what was wrong. Sasuke stamped on the guys ribs for good measure, and we all heard a crack. Kakashi-sensei raised his eyebrow.

"Ok, what happened with Akimi?" The raven sighed heavily.

"She could have lost the baby, if he had done any more damage... She might have lost it, I dont know..." I frowned.

"It'll be ok..."

Sasuke shook his head, nothing was certain. We heard Sasuke's katana, kusanagi, being drawn and stepped back. He raised kusanagi over his head and stabbed it down into his chest, crushing bone just to get to his heart. We waited a few seconds, then Sasuke pulled out his blade and sheathed it.

"Let's go." He murmured, and we walked out. With snake man dead... hopefully things will return to normal.

Hopefully.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Planning!**

_**Naruto's POV:**_

Sasuke led us to the room where Akimi was resting on the bed on her side. Her breathing was deep and slow, and the girl there was holding her hand and watching her worriedly.

"How... How are they?" Sasuke mumbled, not daring to move. He clenched and unclenched his fist at his side. The red-head sighed.

"I'm not sure how it will turn out... She said she wanted to wait instead of birthing the baby. I understand her logic though." He nodded. "Let's get out of here to a friendly environment... It will help her, but we'll have to take it slow."

"Yeah..." Sasuke went over, scooping Akimi up into his arms bridal style, smiling slightly sadly to himself. "Our baby is heavy..." He murmured, and we all walked out of the room. We headed out of the hideout, into the daylight.

_**Itachi's POV:**_

I paced around the hideout, everyone watching me.

"Itachi, relax... Rei will get her." I frowned, stopping in my pacing.

"And if he doesn't? That's my nephew or niece..." Everyone sighed and let me continue to pace.

_**Akimi's POV:**_

I opened my eyes with a groan, seeing a blur of white and red. I felt warm and contented. Ok, I knew I wasn't with Orochimaru anymore.

"Akimi..." My name was breathed out and I smiled more.

"Sasuke..." He leant over, hugging me gently. "Where are we?" I returned the hug. He sighed, kissing my forehead.

"We're back in the hideout. Kakashi has written a letter to Tsunade to explain what's happened." I nodded, but could tell by the look in his eyes there was something else.

"Sasuke? Is there something else you want to tell me?" He positioned me so I was sitting on the edge of the bed, and then got down on one knee, producing a black velvet box. I stared at it in confusion. "Sasuke?"

"Akimi... Will you marry me?" He opened the box and my jaw dropped.

"KONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! OHMYGOD KONAN KONAN KONAN!" I ran to the blue haired kunoichi who was in the lounge with the other. "LOOKLOOK LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK !" I held my left hand out to her, and she went bug-eyed.

"That is a lot of pretty stones... Wait a minute. OHMYGOD. KIMMY'S GETTING MARRIED!" We both squealed and hugged tightly.

"Wait..."

"WHAT?!" Every male in the Akatsuki burst out. I laughed, grinning and rubbing my neck.

"Yeah... I'm getting married..."

"To?!" Deidara shook my shoulders lightly.

"Me. Hands off my wife-to-be." Sasuke wrapped his arms around me, smirking. I couldn't help but grin and grin. This was like... The best day of my life ever!

"We need to start planning! Now!" I looked down in thought.

"Why now?"

"I want to be married before the baby is born!" I pouted and he chuckled.

"Yes, love..." He kissed my forehead. "It's a good job I brought these then..." He produced a bag FULL of wedding Magazines.

"Sasuke, I fucking love you!" I hugged him tight, grabbed the bag and Konan, and ran back to my room.

We came back into the room about five hours later, everything planned and circled in the books.

"Order. Buy. Gather." I stated, glaring tiredly at Sasuke.

"But-"

"I suggest you do it before she explodes." Konan put her arm over my shoulder, smiling. Sasuke chuckled, kissed me and left with Naruto.

"I'm going to bed. Night all."

"Night..." Came the chorus from the lounge. I sighed, stretching as I went to my room.

Two more weeks and I can get married, if Sasuke does everything as I planned with Konan...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Wedding Day**

_**Konan's POV:**_

I woke up early, taking a shower and getting my makeup and hair done before putting on my dress. Akimi had picked out all the dresses... They were simple and floor length, with a little bit of bling under the bust (sequins and beads). I was the maid of honour, and she had two other bridesmaids, I think. (Bridesmaid dresses: . [top row, second from the left, the blue dress])

I left my room, seeing the boys dressing up smartly for the wedding. I smiled, straightening Pein's tie. He smiled down at me, and then I left for Akimi's room which was next door to mine in the hotel we were hiring for the day or two. Taking a deep breath, I knocked the door and entered. Akimi was sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"Mmmm... What is it, Konan..." She asked sleepily.

"It's your wedding day, silly!" I smiled, and she squealed. I laughed. "Go shower, I'll do your hair and make up afterwards." She walked as fast as she could with her seven-month stomach. I sighed, getting her room ready. I put the straighteners on to warm up, hung the dress on the wardrobe - which Naruto had dropped off two days ago, he had stressed Akimi out so much. As great as it was that she was getting married, I worried about the effects of it all on the baby. A wedding was meant to be planned out over a year and half to two years, not two weeks! I sighed again, putting the make up out on her dresser. She came out of the shower, with a glow to her. She was so happy, bless her...

"Sit." I ordered. She laughed and sat down. I did her make up, only highlighting her features and nothing more. I then straightened her hair and clipped her bangs out of her eyes. She got into the dress and I did it up, and then put the shoes on - I made her pick flats, since she was pregnant and didn't want her to ache. "There..." I breathed when I was done. She looked in the mirror and grinned.

Despite the fact that she was pregnant, the dress fell perfectly over her figure, showing off that cute bum of hers. Whaaat... girls stare too you know... (Brides dress: . [top row, third in])

"How much time until we leave?" I fixed her veil, smiling.

"Half an hour... Lets go wait in the lobby. Kakashi will be picking us up." She nodded and we went downstairs. The boys all went bug-eyed at how Akimi looked, but then Deidara burst out crying into Sasori's shoulder. I chuckled as Akimi squeezed her eyes shut and waved her hands in front of her face.

"Get him to stop crying!" She muttered.

"Oh god, dont cry you'll ruin your make-up!" I whined, taking her hands. She breathed in and out slowly, biting her lip. I glared at Sasori, who was trying to quiet the blonde as quickly as he could. We sat and chatted for half an hour, before we had to leave.

Kakashi took in the sight of Akimi and just grinned behind his mask.

"You look beautiful." He held out his hand to her and she giggled, clasping it softly.

"You look handsome in a tux, Kakashi..."

"Shhh, Sasuke might get jealous." He winked and Akimi grinned, the tension definitely eased. We waited slightly longer before heading to the wedding area. The whole of Konoha was going to be there, after all - an Uchiha and a Ramika? It was never heard of. Ramika's were supposedly meant to marry into the Sabaku clan... Meh, she's happy.

We walked through the streets in silence, chatting quietly. I had my arm linked through Pein's, blushing slightly.

"How are you?" He asked, and I smiled.

"I'm... happy for her. But worried too..."

"The baby?" He asked. I nodded. "It will be ok... She is strong, so is the baby. She has Sasuke and all of us with her too." I smiled again. Hidan and Itachi met up with the bridesmaids they were going to walk down the isle and I could hear Akimi snickering as she held Kakashi's arm.

"Akimi..." Hidan warned.

"Shut up, baka!" Ino hit him with her purse, only causing Akimi to grin. Hidan pouted and linked his arm with her, whining about her. Itachi linked arms with Hinata when they met up. Hinata blushed and said nothing. For once Itachi broke his facade... He smiled and said hello. So here we go... It was me and Pein first, then Hidan and Ino, then Itachi and Hinata, and Kakashi and Akimi at the back. Tobi was in front of us couples because Akimi had asked him to be the flower boy.

Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Kisame and Zetsu were walking in front of us, still in their normal outfits. None of them wanted to change - so they said they'd act as guard for today, as well as be guests at the wedding.

_**Akimi's POV:**_

I started taking deeper breaths as we got to the park. I was scared... What if something went wrong? What if Sasuke ditched me? What if someone attacked? What if... I lost the baby? I gripped Kakashi's arm harder and he put his hand over mine, calming me immediately.

"Thank you..." I mumbled, looking down.

"Hey, everyone gets nervous." He smiled and I smiled too.

Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Kisame and Zetsu entered the park first, and then it all started.

My... wedding.

_**Naruto's POV: **_

I was standing with Sasuke at the 'altar'. Well, there is no altar out in the park, so yeah... Suddenly, the five guys walked into the area in their cloaks and took their places around the edge. Everyone important at the wedding - me, Sasuke, Tsunade, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, the vicar - knew they were guards as well as guests, so we were relaxed. The rest of the village was tense, worried, not understanding why they were there.

Then Tobi came skipping down the pathway, throwing flower petals out of his basket to cover the floor. I chuckled.

He is too gay to be straight.

Next, walked Pein and Konan. Konan was wearing a long blue bridesmaid dress with some bling under the bust. Pein was wearing a simple black tux with a white shirt and a black tie with red clouds - the Akatsuki symbol, naturally.

Then, came Hidan and Ino. Ino was wearing a light purple version of the dress that Konan was wearing, with a clutch-purse in her hand. Hidan wore the same tux as Pein.

And last of the bridesmaids and... Erm, bridegrooms? was Itachi and Hinata. Hinata was wearing the same style dress as the previous two, but in lavender. Itachi wore the same tux as the previous two.

Finally, Kakashi walked Akimi down the isle. And I felt my jaw drop. Sasuke had to close it and I had to close his as well. The chiffon was tight to Akimi's bust, but after some beads and sequins, it fell freely over her belly and down to the floor. She had a short sleeved cardigan type thing attached to the dress. I heard sobs and saw Akimi snap her eyes to Deidara, then to Sasori. Her eyes darkened and she gave a sickly sweet smile to him - a warning, most probably. She took a deep breath in and her natural happiness came back. Kakashi cast his eye down at her, smiling under his mask. He was wearing the same tux as me and Sasuke - plain black with a white shirt and black tie. Kakashi gave Akimi away to Sasuke, kissing her cheek before taking his place beside me.

The vicar went through all the things he needed to - we come in front of God to join these two in holy matrimony... Should anyone have a problem with these two being wed, please step forward and say so.

"I do." Everyone turned to the one who spoke out. Sakura. She was standing, her hand raised, her eyes confident. Akimi laughed.

"Of course you would, Sakura. You came here to ruin my wedding, ne?" The pinkette nodded hesitantly. "Awwww, that's a shame... I already planned for it." Three people rose around Sakura, two on her sides and one behind her. They were all male and have raven hair and golden eyes. No doubt dead relatives of Akimi's. "Now, are you gonna sit down and let me get married or do I have to throw you out and let you snivel that the love of your life was married to some... what was it you said, oh yes. Married to some _slut_."

"Ohhhh, buuuuurn!" One of the Ramika males said. Sakura stared at Akimi defiantly.

"You dont deserve him, you low life!" Sakura growled. I watched as Akimi's eyes narrowed.

"Sakura." Sasuke growled out clearly enough for everyone present to hear, "Shut the hell up. You dont know what's best for me, or what I want. Now sit down." The pinkette immediately listened to him and sat down with tears in her eyes. Akimi raised her eyebrows.

"... Remind me never to get on your bad side." She grinned, and the happiness returned to the wedding. Her grin was cute...

We went through the rest of the wedding with no interruptions. Vows, exchanging of the rings and the kiss. After that, Akimi was blushing and grinning, Sasuke was smirking. They walked away from the crowd afterwards and by the lake. The refreshment tables were set up in a certain vicinity, but Akimi took Sasuke to the lake. I watched warily along with Sasori, who was comforting a still sobbing Deidara, who was mumbling about how pretty Akimi was.

"What do you think it's about?" He asked, rubbing Deidara's back.

"The baby." I muttered. "No doubt." I watched as Sasuke frowned deeply, looking away, before looking back to Akimi and saying something that surprised her. He kissed her, hugged her lightly, and then they came back to the party, Akimi blushing and grinning. Sasuke took champagne off a nearby waiter's tray, and the party began. Everyone had been informed that Akimi didn't want a first dance, she would get that from Sasuke after she had given birth in two months time.

The only people who left early were parents with kids younger than twelve. Otherwise, everyone was partying until midnight. So many people wished them congratulations, only making Akimi grin more.

"So." I walked over to the couple, "After she's popped, you plan to knock her up again?" I asked, smirking. It's what he'd do to me if I got married.

"Naruto!" Akimi blushed hard, sipping at her water to calm herself down.

"Maybe..." Sasuke smirked and we fist pumped. Everyone paused as fireworks started to go off not too far away, illuminating the sky in patterns and colours.

"I didn't..."

"I did." And with that, Sasuke kissed Akimi again. She chuckled and kissed back before pulling away to watch the fireworks. The fireworks were mainly comprised of reds, whites, blues and oranges. To finish off the show, there were three symbols - the symbol of Konoha, the symbol of Sunagakure, and the symbol of the Akatsuki. Akimi grinned.

"Oh, oh, oh! I need to ask Pein something!" Akimi walked away and came back blushing. "I'll ask later..."

"He was making out with Konan, ne?" Deidara had sobered up by now, and grinned.

"... He was!" The two squealed and began chatting at a fast pace that Sasori, Sasuke and I couldn't keep up with. I caught bits of the conversation though...

"Maybe... What if... baby... Kawaiiii!"

"Hey." Sasuke grabbed Akimi, his hands resting on her stomach. "Let's go back to mine... You need some rest."

"But Sasukeeeeeeeeeee~" The girl whined and pouted. Sasuke shook his head, took her glass and put it on a nearby waiter's tray, then took her hand. "Bye bye Deideiiiiiii!"

"Bye KimKiiiiiiiiiim!"

She was... Mrs. Akimi Uchiha now...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: What Is It With Everyone Being 90% Naked?!**

_**Akimi's POV:**_

I woke up wrapped in Sasuke's arms. I smiled softly, looking over to my bedside table and seeing my wedding and engagement rings there. I squealed internally, but the baby was pressing on my bladder and I so desperately needed a shower too. I sighed and got out of my warm comfort, heading into the bathroom. I did as I needed then stepped into the shower after stripping down. I sighed as I felt my muscles relax.

"You never woke me up..." Sasuke stated, stepping into the bathroom. I chuckled, putting shampoo in my hair.

"You were cute sleeping..." He chuckled and stepped in the shower with me. I stuck my tongue out at him and finished washing up before getting out and drying. I dressed up so I was nice and warm before making my way to the kitchen, picking an orange out of the fruit bowl.

_"You know, you should eat more than oranges..."_ Orochimaru's voice hissed in the back of my mind. I shook the voice out of my head and decided to cook a proper breakfast.

"Honey, what do you want!" I called out to Sasuke.

"Something that isn't too sweet!" He called back. I chuckled. I began making toast and eggs.

"Sasuke, what are we doing today?" I asked him as I put the finished food on the table and we sat down.

"Well, we're going to get your stuff from the hotel first, and then go see Gaara while he's here. Then we're going to talk about your time with Orochimaru to Tsunade. She wants to know his motives." I paused, staring at Sasuke. He sighed and took my hand.

"Gomenasai... But it has to be done. What if kusanagi didn't kill him? What if he attacks Konoha? Or Kabuto does? We have to be prepared and have all the information we can. I won't allow you or the baby to get hurt!" He looked down at his food, gripping my hand. I placed my hand over his and smiled softly. He looked up at me.

"I understand, Sasuke." He sighed and relaxed. "Let's eat and get this done with." He nodded and we ate in silence. He took the dishes while I went to put my flat shoes on. We took a nice stroll to the hotel, with people stopping us every ten meters or so, asking how we were and how the baby was. I'm finding this funny because technically I'm still banished from Konoha...

We walked into the hotel and went up to my room.

"Uh... I have to do something." I grinned, letting Sasuke into my room. He nodded and sat on the bed while I knocked on the door opposite mine. Deidara opened and was just in his boxers.

"Kimmy..." He whined. "What is it?"

"We're seeing if Pein and Konan fucked or not." I answer, dragging him out of the room after saying a good morning to danna.

"I'm knocking Konan's door. Grab the camera out of my room, quick!"

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

Deidara walked in in only his boxers.

"Morning, un. You know where Kimmy's camera is?" I raised my eyebrow, but got up and handed him the camera from the side. I trusted her, but I'm not sure I trusted him. I stood in the doorway and watched as Akimi knocked on the door of the room that was on the left of hers. They got no answer so they moved to the room opposite of that. I saw Sasori standing in the doorway opposite to me, also only in his boxers. He was watching curiously, eyebrow raised.

"Those two are weird." He muttered. I snorted.

"Your boyfriend should be a girl..."

"Shut up, Uchiha. I'll snap you in half." The puppet hissed. I smirked, watching as Deidara timidly knocked the door. There was some scrambling from the room and then Pein yanked open the door, a pillow held to his groin. He narrowed his eyes.

"You dare." He muttered.

"Pein?" Konan walked over too, with the bed sheet wrapped around her. Akimi snapped a picture and smirked.

"Boo yah!" Deidara and Akimi high fived before running back into their separate rooms, pulling me and Sasori in and slamming the doors shut. I chuckled.

"Really? All that just to get a picture?" She grinned and nodded, lying on the bed with a contented sigh. I joined her and we lay there for twenty minutes, before she got up and started packing. I took the suitcase off her once it was packed, and she carried some small bags that I made sure were light. I took her hand and we walked out. She dropped the key off at reception and signed out, and then we went back to my house. We put everything away, and I got Akimi a drink and a snack before we headed out again.

We walked to the apartment that Gaara had rented for him and his siblings, Akimi looking around curiously. I knocked the door and Kankuro opened.

"Heyyyyy, the newlyweds are here!" Kankuro shouted back into the apartment, letting us in. Why is everyone only wearing boxers? Oh wait, its only eight AM...

"KANKURO STOP SHOUTING!" Temari yelled, coming out of her room in a nightie. "And go put some clothes on! Eesh..." Shikamaru followed after her, wiping his eyes and standing in his boxers. I watched as Akimi blushed and averted her eyes.

"You too, Shikamaru." I ordered. The lazy boy nodded and left to get dressed, as did Kankuro. As soon as Akimi heard the boys leave, she sighed and sat on the couch with Temari next to her.

"How many months?" The blonde asked. Akimi grinned.

"Seven!"

"Any troubles?" And Akimi went silent. She shifted her gaze to me slightly and nodded.

"Just the one... I used Kinjutsu and nearly poisoned the baby..."

"Baka!" Temari uttered, but sighed. "You released it, ne?" Akimi nodded. I frowned. There was something she wasn't telling me. Shikamaru and Kankuro came back in, along with Gaara, who... was also in his boxers -.-"

"Gaara!" Both the girls cried out and covered their eyes. I saw Akimi's face go red.

"Oi, stop thinking about his body and think about mine instead." I smirked, as Akimi began to get a nosebleed.

"SASUKE!" Temari yelled. Kankuro sighed.  
"Girls... They're so weak."

"Hey!" Temari uncovered her eyes and tried to avoid looking at Gaara. "Gaara, please get dressed..."

"... Ok." He shrugged and went to get dressed, coming back quickly.

"Girls are weak, huh?" Akimi asked, wiping away the blood from her nosebleed.

"Yup!"

"Explain why I owned you at poker and strip poker when I was little then." Akimi smirked.

"Because you did something to the cards."

"Kankuro, you always dealt the cards." Temari muttered and I laughed.  
"Dude, do you suck that bad?" Shikamaru asked. Kankuro put his head down as sat beside Akimi.

"Are..." He frowned at her and sighed. "The baby... and the poisoning?" Akimi shook her head.

"I let Rei go back to being a floating soul somewhere..." She chuckled. "The poisons draining out of my body slowly and the baby is fine..." She frowned slightly but nodded.

"And Orochimaru?" Gaara asked, turning to me.

"Dead. Or... he should be, at least."

"Should be?"

"The man's a bastard. A katana through the heart won't stop him." Akimi answered. Temari chuckled.

"How's about a girly day tomorrow? Just me and you." Temari smiled and Akimi nodded.

"But I refuse to get out of bed before ten am." The ravenette clarified, making Gaara chuckle.

"You always were lazy, nee-chan." She nodded.

"Well, we have to go. Tsunade wants details." I stated. Akimi sighed and got up.

"Wait wait wait. Gaara." Akimi turned to him and grinned childishly. He groaned and went to his room, coming back with his Kazekage hat and putting it on her head. She giggled as it slipped over her eyes. "I'm Kazekage!" She was extremely happy, and then she gave the hat back and walked to me, her eyes shining. "Let's go!" I nodded.

"Bye bye everybody!" She called.

"Bye Akimi, bye Sasuke." Everyone replied. I nodded my goodbye to them and shut the door on my way out.

People were busier on the streets, and while we walked to the Hokage tower, Akimi did some window shopping.

"Ok," I stated, "You have 2000 ryo in your back pocket. What do you spend it on?" I asked. She pointed to a jewelers shop.

"There's a yin-yang necklace in there that is for two people. I always wanted to buy it but never had the money... Neither having anyone to share it with." She pouted. "But now I have you, so I'm gonna save up!" She grinned and I smiled.

"No you won't. I'll buy it for you some time soon." I kissed her forehead and she just about blew up from happiness.

"Thank you, Sasuke!" I chuckled.

"Welcome, love." I gave her a light kiss on the lips before we finished our journey to the Hokage tower. Tsunade let us in and sat us down.

"Now, Akimi. I want to know every single detail. Starting from the day you got kidnapped." She nodded and got comfortable against me before starting.

"Well, it was the week Sasuke was with us. We went to the lake for a picnic and I smelt a horrible smell so I went to find out what it was... Snake-teme knocked me out and Kabuto took my place!" She puffed her cheeks out and I chuckled. "He spent a month torturing me, and then I started to get pains in my stomach so he had to give me painkillers. It sometimes got so bad I was bedridden." I frowned. She never told me that. "But when Sasuke came to get me, my onee-chan checked me and said I was ok!" She chirped, happy again.

"Onee-chan?" Akimi nodded.

"My onee-chan, Noroi!" She giggled.

"Ah, yes. The red-head." I raised an eyebrow.

"You know her?" Tsunade nodded.

"She used to train under me. Then she just up and left once her training was finished. No goodbye or anything. She was like a daughter to me..." She sighed. "Ok, you may go home now." We nodded and left. I dropped Akimi off at home and then went to the grocery store.

_**Akimi's POV:**_

I sat in thought about my time with Orochimaru. I was so stupid... I just should have stayed with the Akatsuki... Curiosity killed the cat. Shame I'm not a cat. My eyes widened as I sat in thought. I saw there for half an hour, just thinking. I then nodded to myself, agreeing with my plan. I went and packed a bag while Sasuke had gone out grocery shopping, and left a clone in my place as I left. I ran out of the village quickly and unnoticeably.

Tears ran from my eyes... But I had to do this.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Lord Tsuchikage... I...**

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

I walked home with a sigh. I got in and closed the door with my foot, dropping my keys on the table. I put the grocery bag on the side.

"Akimi?" I called out, no answer. I frowned. She didn't go out without leaving a note, did she? She didn't get herself kidnapped again. I sweat dropped at the thought. "Akimi!" I walked to our room. It was empty, but the bathroom light was on. I opened the door to see my pregnant wife in the bath, rubbing her swollen stomach gently. "There you are..." I sighed. She giggled and looked up to me.

"Sasukeeee!" She dragged me over to the bathtub and hugged me, soaking my front.

"You're a pain in my ass, you know that?" I muttered, hugging her back. She chuckled and nodded.

"I'm going to cook dinner... Anything you want?" The girl pulled away in thought.

"I want a curry!" She chirped. I smiled and nodded, it wasn't un-typical of her to want curry... If she said apples, I'd be worried.

_**Akimi's POV:**_

I travelled for a week.

It took one week for a seven month pregnant, eighteen year old female, to travel from Konohagakure, through Kusagakure, and into Iwagakure. I left off the final branch with a sigh. I'd had to take it slow, and I dont know whether my clone lasted or not. Sasuke doesn't know where I am anyway...

I slowed down, heading to the Tsuchikage's office. I knew this was dangerous, since I was known for being with the Akatsuki now... But my village hitai-ate was left unscratched. I knocked the door and entered when I heard the voice telling me to come in. First thing that left my mouth?

"Wow, you're short..." He glared at me. "A-ah, gomenasai, Tsuchikage-sama..."

"Hmm... What are you here for, Ramika?" was I that recognizabl-

"I got married." I grinned, "It's Uchiha now!" I laughed, rubbing my neck.

"Come to surrender yourself?" He kept a stony face, and I just shook my head. "Terrorize me, perhaps?" Again, I shook my head. "What for then?" He asked, his expression lightening up a little.

"I just need to know where the adoption agency is here... I'm freaking out about my baby and I want it to be as safe from Orochimaru as possible... So I decided to put it up for adoption, and the parents can have it after it's born." He stared at me.

"And... the husband?" I sighed.

"Doesn't know..." I mumbled.

"Why... Why are you giving it up?" He asked.

"Orochimaru bullied me into promising that I would give him the baby... But I've been rescued. I still dont feel safe though... I want to give the baby away, and for it to have a normal happy life..." He nodded.

"I'll take you there myself."

"Arigatou, Tsuchikage-sama..." We left swiftly.

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

I watched Akimi as she whined that she was hungry, moving to the kitchen.

"What will you eat, love?" I asked, curiously.

"An apple." My senses went on alert. I watched as she held the apple in her hand, slicing it up... carefully. Akimi doesn't slice carefully. I watched as she accidentally nicked her palm with the knife - she only had time to hiss before poofing, the apple dropping to the floor.

A clone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Oh Oh... **

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

My eyes widened. I ran to the Hokage's office, slamming the door open.

"Sasuke?" She questioned.

"Akimi left Konoha." I told her, "She left a clone in her place. It means she's gone to do something and will be back."

"How do you know it's a clone?"

"It cut itself while cutting an apple and poofed." I sweat dropped. "My wife doesn't just go poof randomly!" The blonde woman sighed.

"What do you want me to do, Sasuke?"

"I want to be given two weeks to find her!"

"... Consider it done. Two weeks only. Take one teammate." I nodded and left in a hurry, taking Naruto. We packed quickly before rushing out of Konoha.

"Where would she go, Sasuke?"

"As far away from me as she could get, by foot." I answered.

"..." He frowned in thought.

"Dont try to be smart, Naruto. Either she's going to be in Iwa or Kumo." He looked at me.

"She doesn't like Kumo, I dont think." I frowned.

"Did she say that?" He shook his head and took a shaky breath.

"But I have a funny feeling she's in Iwa..."

"Hai." We headed there as fast as we could.

_**Akimi's POV:**_

Over the course of the week, and with the Tsuchikage's hawk eye over my shoulder, I had interviewed couples who might adopt my baby. I sighed as the previous couple I was interviewing left. I sighed, putting my head back to lean on the sofa I was sitting on.

"Why is this so hard..." I groaned.

"Because you're trying to give up a child that you want." The Tsuchikage answered from beside me. I sighed.  
"I guess you're right." There was a quiet knock on the door. "Hello?" A blonde haired man stuck his head around the door.

"Is this the interview for adoption?" I nodded and he came in and sat down, his... wife? girlfriend? friend? sister? following him. "I'm Riga, and this is my sister Rika." I nodded, shaking their hands.

"I'm Akimi Uchiha." Their eyes went wide.

"Th-the girl that-"

"Mhmm. Now, let's move on. How old are you both?"

"Well," Rika spoke up, "I'm the eldest at the age of 27, and Riga is 24." She had blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, and had purple eyes.

"I see... Why are you here together?"

It took a while, but I got the answers I needed from them. They seemed perfect - regular civilians that didn't want the child to become a shinobi, steady income, nice people but weren't push overs, so the child would be loved and yet not spoilt.

The Tsuchikage presented the adoption papers and got Riga and Rika to sign in all the places they needed to. They then slid the documents over to me and I took the pen. _Literally_ as the nib of the pen touched the paper, the door flew off its hinges. I raised my eyes, seeing Sasuke and Naruto.

"... Shit." I muttered.

"Can we help you?" The Tsuchikage asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke growled. "You can tell me why my wife is trying to give my unborn child away." The Tsuchikage turned to me and I sighed, putting the pen down.

"Sasuke... I'm doing this for the sake of the baby." I rested my chin on my hands, which rested on my knees. ... If that makes sense.

"The baby is our responsibility!" He urged. "Not some random strangers!"

"Sasuke, as soon as Orochimaru hears that our child is born, he will hunt it down day in, day out, until he takes it away. I dont want that to happen. I want it to have a normal life." He walked over, hugging me and kissing my cheek.

"Please... Just come home and forget all this. I'll protect you and the baby with my life. I promise." I looked over at Naruto. He was watching me solemnly. I looked down, the look in Naruto's eyes making guilt churn in my stomach.

"... After the baby is born." I muttered, "I want you to train me till I'm strong enough to help too!" I felt a weak smile against my neck.

"Let's go home..." I nodded.

"Gomenasai, Riga, Rika." The two went to attack, but Naruto knocked them out. I sighed.

"Arigatou, Lord Tsuchikage." He nodded and we left, taking a slow walk back to Konoha.

I made us divert and we went to the Akatsuki instead.

We decided to stay there for the remaining two months. Well, Naruto had to go back to Konoha, but Sasuke was allowed to stay when he explained my decision.

I lay on the couch. My teddy that Konan knitted me ages ago had been found, cleaned, and repaired slightly. My Akatsuki cloak was draped over me, along with Hidan's and Kisame's - they were the biggest, I felt really cold for some reason... There was a special pillow that was suuuuuuuuuuuuuper long - it was like, as long as me, or longer - that was underneath my stomach and in between my knees. My head also rested on it.

On the table in front of me was the remote for the TV, some water, and some chopped fruit on a plate. Sasuke was kneeling beside me, holding my hand and running his thumb over the back of it. He sensed my uncomfortableness.

I groaned as I moved from my comfortable position to sit up.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked softly, kissing my stomach while he got the chance. I chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"Toilet." I answered, getting up and leaving the room.

The hideout was silent compared to usual. Usually, Deidara and Sasori would be screaming out their art arguments, Tobi would be running around screaming he was a good boy and Hidan would be cursing about his sacrifices (or lack of).

But we made Sasori and Deidara promise to take it outside so it didn't ring around the hideout. We chained Tobi down in the sealing room so we couldn't hear him, and I made Hidan a special gag that shut him up... ok, maybe it knocked him unconscious because of the chloroform.

But the point is, I can't take noise.

I sighed as I got back from the toilet. I sat down but fidgeted. Something wasn't right. I felt... wet. I think all the blood just left my face.

"Sasuke." He looked at me and my eyes snapped to his worriedly. "Sasuke..." My tone was more pleading this time.

"Dammit! KONAN!" He screamed, picking me up and taking me to my room. I whimpered, gripping his shoulder. "KONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" The blue haired kunoichi came running with everyone behind her. Another wave of pain hit me and I hissed. Konan took me off Sasuke, shoving him out of the room and closing the door.

She got everything she needed and we played the waiting game.

_**Pein's POV:**_

All of us were pacing. Sasuke and Itachi the most. Sasuke stopped.

"What if-"

"No." Sasori answered automatically. Sasuke went back to pacing.

It had been like this for the past fourteen hours.

"GET IT OUT, KONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Akimi screamed from her room. We all stopped, staring at the door.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, GIRL!" There was a slap, and silence ensued before mumbling began.

An hour later and Konan emerged from the room. Her eyes were drooping, and she was drying her hands on a towel.

"Sasuke, Itachi..." Both snapped their attention to her, eyes wide. "... Go see them." Konan smiled as she stepped out of the way to make room for the two Uchiha's. They closed the door behind them.

"Are you ok?" I asked, frowning. Konan nodded.

"I'll be fine after some sleep."

"Good." I looked away, hiding a slight blush under my collar. Konan raised her eyes curiously.

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

Akimi sat, propped up by a pillow, in the bed. She was dressed in a red nightie, and held a white bundle in her arms. I crept closer, suddenly not sure if I was ready to be a father. Akimi looked up from cooing at the bundle, smiling at us.

"Come here..." She spoke oh so softly. I was the first to walk over, sitting on the edge of the bed and peering down at the baby. Its skin was glistening from the wash it had received, but it looked at healthy colour and size... It had a small tuft of black hair on its head, and its eyes were closed.

"Boy or girl?" I just about whispered.

"Girl..." She answered, smiling at me. "Toki." I nodded, turning my attention to the infant who was just opening it's - her, eyes. Her eyes... They were the typical Uchiha black. She looked so beautiful... Chubby cheeks, blinking eyes.

"My niece..." Itachi muttered, tears pooling in his eyes. I smiled at him and he left the room, proclaiming the news of his niece loudly. Akimi sighed as our daughter burst out crying. Gently, she rocked the baby and cooed to it, eventually quieting the child.

"Can... Can I?" I asked, holding my arms out. Akimi chuckled and nodded, placing the baby in my arms. I held her awkwardly for a moment before getting comfortable.

Tears pooled in my eyes.

My own daughter...

With my genes.

My clan...

It's growing again.

Dammit, stop crying, Sasuke!

Akimi placed her hand on my shoulder and I looked up to her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered, kissing her lightly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Cutie Pie's Quiet**

_**Akimi's POV:**_

I sat down on the ground, panting. I was really out of shape after the pregnancy... But nearly all of my baby fat was gone!

Sasuke and I were back in Konoha, and the village was... sort-of friends with the Akatsuki, due to me having them over so often.

Our baby, Toki, was now seven months old, and Sasuke has been getting me back into shape and training me to be stronger for about a month now.

"Here." The raven handed me a bottle of water and I nodded, taking it and sitting up. "I think we need to work on your endurance before we work on your strength. If you can out-last your opponent at least you have a little advantage there..." I started drinking the water, looking over to the tree where Toki lay. She was lying on the Akatsuki blanket that I got Konan to make for her, with an Uchiha blanket draped over the top of her. Half an hour ago, she was sitting up with the support of those baby cushions you can buy. Now, she was asleep in the shade of the tree, toys around her.

Her hair had grown out, and was now just starting to cover her ears. Her eyes were a beautiful coal like Sasuke's. I frowned as I finished the water bottle. There were only two things I feared right now...

Number 1. Toki possessing my clan's natural ability for Kinjutsu, as well as the Sharingan.

Number 2. Orochimaru taking Toki.

"Hey, hey. Ease up." Sasuke sat beside me, easing my frown out with his thumb. I sighed, putting the bottle down.

"Sasuke, I still-"

"I know... I can see the worry in your eyes." He placed a kiss on my forehead. "But dont worry. You know me and Naruto will do anything to protect this child. As will Itachi and some others." I nodded, breathed in, and smiled. I just have to push all these worries away and think about the happiness this child had brought to our life.

Everyone was always cooing over her, and she was... well, _trying_ to coo back. It was quite cute. She knew me as 'mommy', and Sasuke as 'daddy'. She knew Naruto as 'Naa-to' and Gaara as 'Gaagaa'. It was so cute when she burbled their nicknames. Naruto would just grin and hug her...

Speak of the devil.

"Hey Akimi! Hey Sasuke! Where's Toki?" I laughed.

"Well at least we know our child is more important to you than Ramen." He grinned.

"Of course." I chuckled.

"She's under the tree, over there." I pointed as Sasuke stood up. "But she's sleeping so try not to wake her." He nodded and went over, sitting by the baby and stroking her hair. I couldn't help but smile.

"We made one adorable baby." I laughed.

"Yeah..."

"We should make another someday." I stared at him, alarmed. He looked down at me and smirked.

"Ok, training's done, byeeeeeee Sasukeeeeee!" I walked over to Naruto fast. "Hey, Naruto!" I grinned, "Let's go grocery shopping before Sasuke rapes me!" I picked up Toki, who woke up without crying. She snuggled in my chest and went back to sleep. A fuzzy warm feeling took over my insides and I smiled softly as we walked to town.

Sasuke caught up in the end, his arm around my back.

"Heeeeey!" I looked over to see Kiba and grinned.

"Hey dog-boy!" He laughed.

"How's cutie pie?"

"She's good... Akamaru?"

"Well I decided to mate him with another dog and have one of the pups... Maybe Toki can help look after it as she grows up and it can be her ninken or something..." He shrugged.

"Awwww, that's sweet of you Kiba." I grinned. He laughed and waved as he walked away.

"So, a ninken, huh?" Sasuke murmured. I nodded.

"It's an easy enough jutsu... It's just the training."

"What's a ninken?" Naruto asked, grinning sheepishly.

"Oh Naruto..." I smiled, "It's a summoning animal. Like Kakashi with Pakkun - Pakkun is his ninken." Naruto nodded as we stepped into the store. Sasuke grabbed a basket, and I listed off what we needed, while he grabbed it. He paid, and we ended up with four grocery bags. Naruto held two, and so did Sasuke.

We walked back to the compound in silence, watching as the sky began to draw darker. I frowned, staring at the sky and holding Toki closer to my body. Sasuke must have seen my worry, because we got home faster. Naruto helped Sasuke unpack while I put Toki to bed. Naruto went and kissed her goodnight before leaving.

"He really acts like an uncle, ne?" I asked. Sasuke nodded, hugging me gently.

"How do you feel?"

"Besides like I'm straining my muscles just by standing? Good." I grinned and skipped off to bed, him following.

I tossed and turned that night. A nagging feeling settling in my stomach. Sasuke was half asleep - he only let himself slip so deep into sleep when I was worried like this. Toki began to cry and I breathed a sigh of relief - but her cries seemed to be getting... quieter. And not as in, she calmed herself down.

Quieter, as in... She was being moved away.

I was up in a flash, grabbing the kunai from under my pillow. I ran to the baby's room and slammed the door open. The window was open, and Toki and her blanket were gone.

No.

NO.

"TOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" I screamed, running to the window. I was about to climb out, but was pulled back into a firm chest. "LET ME GO!"

"Hush. I'll find her. I promise." I looked up at Sasuke, tears streaming down my face.

"You god damn better, Uchiha!"

* * *

Guys, this is the last chapter of this book:3 If you enjoyed this, I'll soon post the last part of the Trilogy (which is still in progress).

I hope you enjoyed it^^


End file.
